Esos ojos de menta
by Rui6666
Summary: Y es que siempre se decía lo mismo. "Dejaré de perder el tiempo y empezaré a hacer las cosas como Dios manda! Iré al gimnasio, me pondré en forma y así también conseguiré un novio de una vez por todas!" Pero al final acababa tumbada en el sofá todo el día llorando porque cierto dorama coreano era precioso y romántico
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch" Mierda. Se había pinchado otra vez sin querer. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando Miura Haru se pasaba una semana entera sin hacer nada y luego tenía que correr para acabar los cosplays que había prometido a un amigo en un solo domingo. Y es que siempre se decía lo mismo. _"Dejaré de perder el tiempo y empezaré a hacer las cosas como Dios manda! Iré al gimnasio, me pondré en forma y así también conseguiré un novio de una vez por todas!" _Pero al final, acababa tumbada en el sofá todo el día llorando porque cierto dorama coreano era precioso y romántico. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, ese comportamiento era el exacto motivo de su soltería

"Pero JaeJoong!"

Haru, Cállate. Intento contar una historia…. Y no rompas la cuarta pared! Eso no está bien!

A ver, por donde iba? Ah, sí, pues Haru no tenía un novio por que a sus 24 años de edad era una vaga de mierda y lo mas que hacía era rascarse el culo de vez en cuando mientras sus amigas salían de fiesta cada noche y se iban a la playa con sus parejas, o simplemente trabajaban y ganaban un mínimo de dinero

Simplemente, a veces era demasiado amable esta chica. En vez de ir a la playa con las chicas de su clase en la uni, o irse un mes a Italia con Chrome, prefirió quedarse en casa con la rutina anual de ayudar a Sora a preparar convenciones de anime. Sora era uno de esos amigos especiales. Se conocieron en primaria, y desde entonces fueron casi como hermanos. Él siempre la ayudaba y apoyaba en todo lo que hiciera falta y le enseñó la importancia de ser uno mismo sin hacerle caso a las opiniones ajenas. De hecho, Sora era el ideal de marido que tenia Haru. Bueno, no exactamente. Sora era por así decirlo el gay mas gay del mundo, y creo que toda mujer prefiere un marido heterosexual.

Pues allí estaba ella. Aun cosiendo el ultimo cosplay de Sailor Moon que le había pedido Sora, y los planes para el resto de la noche eran simplemente mirar Protect the Boss otra vez y llorar porque JaeJoong es simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Gente. Gente. Montones y masas de mucha gente fea sudorosa y alborotada. Haru se empezaba a aburrir de los eventos de anime de cada año. Cuando se es adolescente está bastante bien perderse entre las multitudes en un recinto desconocido, hacer fotos a la gente y lo mejor: gastarse tanto dinero que acabas sin blanca para el resto del año, seguir comprando con el dinero prestado de un amigo, y si al amigo también se le acaba, alguien (o sea, tú) acabará volviendo a casa debiéndole un 'favor' a la mafia rusa. El tema es que, últimamente, la música de los concursos de baile eran siempre canciones de ese tal Justin Bieber que Haru no soportaba, y las fechas coincidían con los peores meses de más calor, la comida estaba más cara con el aumento del IVA, Sora se iba a un rincón a buscar Wi-Fi, y la gente del staff no se molestaba en hablar con ella, sin contar el detalle de que cada año se vendía más o menos lo mismo y la gente se vestía más o menos de lo mismo, el recinto era el mismo, su paga no era la misma, era menos, y todo esto sumado significaba una sola cosa para la morena: aburrimiento extremo.

"Haru! Mi amor ven aquí~!" A pesar de encontrarse al otro lado de la enorme habitación, la dulce voz de Sora llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Haru. También a los oídos de todas las demás personas pero esos son detalles insignificantes. El tío ni siquiera usaba un micrófono… como coño tenía tanta potencia de voz? Y esa manía suya de llamarle a todos 'mi amor'… Haru se levanto de su silla, sin soltar ni un momento lo que estaba comiendo, y se dirigió a él. "Quiero presentarte a alguien!" Le dijo el chico. La única reacción que provoco esto en Haru fue ese típico pensamiento que yo por lo menos suelo tener muchas veces: 'Mierda."

Conocer a los 'amigos' de Sora, no estaba precisamente en la lista de 'mis cosas favoritas' de Haru, y en ese preciso momento, aun menos. El chico tenía muy buen gusto para los hombres, hay que admitirlo, pero luego tenía la manía de intentar emparejar a todo dios con alguien, y para eso, ya no tenía tan buen gusto. Siempre que le presentaba alguien a Haru, era con ese propósito, y es que no daba ni una. Todos los tíos que le llevaba a la pobre, eran o pervertidos, o estúpidos, o maleducados, y uno hasta era secretamente mujer. Por lo tanto, Haru no estaba muy entusiasmada.

Un par de ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. No era una de esas miradas bonitas de 'amor a primera vista' o de 'primer capítulo de telenovela'. Más bien, era el contrario. "_Maleducado… lo sabía"_ Pensó al ver lo que le esperaba, pero como era una chica correcta y no había sido criada por una pareja de pollos rosa en el fondo de un rio, sonrió y se presentó.

"Soy Haru, mucho gusto." No hubo respuesta. "Cómo te llamas?" Lo intentó otra vez. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Ese asqueroso ni siquiera se molestaba ya en mirarla. Increíble. Por una parte estaban los amigos groseros de Sora, y luego, a un nivel muchísimo superior, estaba éste.

"Es un amigo mío, Gokudera Hayato. Mira! Es italiano~ Como a ti te gustan!" Ya os imagináis por qué digo que Sora nunca daba en el clavo. Eso de intentar romper el hielo, no era lo suyo para nada. Haru sintió sus mejillas cubiertas de 50 sombras de rojo.

"S-s-s-s-sora! De que hablas? Nunca he dicho eso en mi vida! Me gustan los hombres como me gusta la música! Recién salidos de la SM! No vayas por el mundo inventándote historias!" Se daba cuenta de que no le estaba dejando al otro chico muy buena impresión, pero que más da? Él también era un borde de mierda. Además, por un momento, a Haru le pareció oír la palabra 'rarita' salir de su boca. Borde….

"Esto, amores míos~ Me necesitan por allí así que llevaos bien, ok?" Sora me giñó el ojo y se fue dando saltitos hacia donde estaba su compañero de piso Squalo con la simple intención de ligar con el sin obtener resultados. Esto normalmente acababa con Squalo harto de su vida, dando gritos y tirando cosas… y la gente, como no, filmando la escenita.

"Bueno… como conociste a Sora?" Haru se libró de sus prejuicios por un instante y hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ser amable con ese cabrón que no se lo merecía.

"Salía con mi hermana." Oh así que sabía hablar. Tenía una voz bastante sexy… Haru hubiera cambiado su opinión sobre él solo por su voz, pero eso sería bastante estúpido por su parte.

"Espera, qué? Pero si no podría ser mas gay…"

"Es completamente debido a mi hermana." Casi había indicios de una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas de estrella de televisión, pero Haru no iba a caer por eso. Lástima. Sé de muchas chicas que matarían por ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

Haru se acabo la última lata de cerveza que quedaba en su cocina y se dejo caer en el sofá. Había sido el día más agotador de su vida. Sora la había casi obligado a comer con él y con Gokudera, seguido del té de las cinco, la merienda, un helado, la cena, y como pudo escaquearse de pasarse la noche con ellos de bar en bar, era una de esas preguntas sin respuesta para la humanidad. Haru empezaba a sospechar que Sora solo quería hacerla engordar para cocinarla y comérsela, y luego estuvo 5 minutos riéndose sola de su propia estupidez.

Al menos había llegado a ciertos puntos aceptables de conversación con Gokudera. Todo iba bien, hasta que Sora decidió que sería divertido exponer detalles innecesarios sobre el exacto tamaño de lo que el italiano llevaba bajo los pantalones, y mejor no preguntar cómo es que lo sabía.

Al parecer, el borde ese tocaba el piano y componía canciones y no sé que mas. Honestamente, a Haru no le importaba una mierda los meritos de ese tío. Se acababan de conocer y el ya la había tachado de estúpida. Vale que lo fuera un poco, pero no hay que pasarse.

Ahora, paremos un momento a mirar la situación: Miura Haru, 24 años, soltera, tumbada en su sofá, otra vez, mirando fijamente el techo, otra vez, pensando obsesivamente en un tío que ni siquiera le caía bien. A ver, mirándolo por el lado positivo: en una de sus clases de Universidad, tenía que hacer un proyecto relacionado con la música, y necesitaba a alguien que le escribiera una canción para el proyecto, que por cierto, era el 30% de la nota final, y luego estaba este amigo de un amigo que casualmente era compositor. No, mejor no. Nuestra protagonista tiene el defecto de ser increíblemente terca y claro que no iba a confiarle a ese maleducado el 30% de su nota final! Faltaría mas! Es que el simple hecho de pedírselo parecía imposible. El era tan frío y seco, era como uno de esos personajes de las pelis americanas que se ponían gafas de sol y le daban la espalda a las explosiones solo porque sí. De alguna manera, el hilo de pensamientos de Haru, acabó en algún cantante coreano, no preguntéis la relación entre una cosa y otra, y pensando en DBSK, nuestra protagonista se quedo dormida en el sofá de su salón.

* * *

Ok, este ha sido el primer capítulo. Lo siento si de momento no ha pasado nada interesante y si es muy corto, pero los próximos caps serán mejores. Como os habréis dado cuenta ya, supongo, Sora es un OC. Es el típico amigo gay que se mete en las relaciones ajenas por que se aburre en casa, pero en el fondo es un encanto (y sí, me he basado en amigos míos de la vida real para hacerlo a él). Eso de que liga con Squalo lo puse por pura diversión personal, no os preocupéis que no acabaran juntos ni nada parecido. Sora no acabará con nadie, solo está para mover un poco la cosa~ Bueno, ya lo veréis. Pero agradecería que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre él.

He hecho que Haru sea una fan loca del k-pop porque es un headcanon mío, igualmente intentare no insistir mucho con el tema… pero bueno.

SM es una discográfica coreana, JaeJoong es un cantante y Protect the Boss es un dorama. No creo que tenga que explicar más. Bueno, esa parte del favor a la mafia rusa… es un juego entre una amiga y yo: como ella es rusa la llamamos mafiosa a veces en broma, y una vez le pedimos dinero prestado para comprar merchandising y dijo que solo le debíamos un 'favor'. Ok, no tiene gracia… pero en fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo y hare lo que pueda para actualizar este fanfic lo más a menudo posible~

**Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer y espero que leáis el próximo capítulo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oye Sora…" Dijo Gokudera Hayato tras (otro) chupito. "Por qué hay una voz que viene del cielo?"

"Es el narrador. Ignórala."

Si tío, ignórame.

"Huh? Por qué coño hay un narrador?"

Chicos… la cuarta pared… por favor…

"Tú! Sea lo que seas! Aléjate del décimo!"

QUE DÉCIMO!? Esto es un AU! No hay Décimo aquí! Vete a casa! Estás borracho! Tsk… perdón por este paréntesis. Sigamos con la historia.

"Esa amiga tuya… Haru… siempre es tan… em… energética?"

"Haru? Es una Buena chica. Parece un poco loca pero cuando la conoces le coges cariño." Sora sonrió y pidió otra bebida.

"Ok… Solo estaba pensando."

"Pensabas en ella~? Qué pasa? Te gusta? Dime~ dime~ te gusta, verdad?"

"Que te den. Era curiosidad."

"Ok, ok." Sora sonrió, como si planeara algo. Bueno, no mintamos, estaba planeando algo seguro. "Oye, ya que te interesa tanto, por qué no la ayudas con un trabajo para la Universidad?"

"Por qué mierdas debería ayudarla con sus clases? No me importa nada su vida."

"No seas así mi amor~ Hazlo por mi~ Haru es mi amiga y me da pena no poderla ayudar yo mismo, tampoco tendrías que hacer mucho, es un trabajo relativamente fácil."

"No." Respondió con lo que posiblemente era su cara más seria. "De que va ese trabajo?" Si… claro…

"Haha, no es gran cosa~ Haru está en su último año de no sé qué carrera de animación o alguna cosa así, y tiene un proyecto final de crear la secuencia inicial de un videojuego o alguna peli de dibujos, lo que pasa es que la música tiene que ser 100% original, y ni ella ni yo sabemos componer. Pero tú sí~" Sora le dio a su amigo un pequeño trozo de papel donde mientras hablaba había escrito el número de Haru. Eso sí que es un buen amigo señores, aquel que se sabe de memoria tu número. Te juro que de esos no quedan. "Llámala, ok?"

* * *

"Hola?" Haru cogió su teléfono. Su voz estaba un poco ronca aún por culpa de su siesta.

"Haru?" Una voz grave vino del otro lado de la línea. Una voz que reconoció al instante. "Soy Gokudera Hayato… nos conocimos ayer."

"Sí, lo sé. Por qué tienes mi numero?"

"Me lo dio Sora."

"Oh. Bueno, y qué coño quieres?" *Haru para miss amabilidad*

"Me dijo que te vendría bien mi ayuda para algo del cole."

El cole? En serio!? Ni que fuera una maldita criaja que se le caen los mocos! Tenían la misma edad por amor de Dios! Y sí, la vocecita en la cabeza de Haru estaba gritando cosas como "_Tu puta madre va a necesitar tu ayuda, gilipollas egocéntrico!"_ y muchas otras profanidades, pero estaba sinceramente exhausta para empezar una discusión.

"Solo necesito un soundtrack original, pero como no sé tocar nada… solo el teclado de mi portátil, y eso lo hago muy bien"

"Lo sé. Por qué crees que te ofrezco mi ayuda, estúpida?"

Aguantó un momento su respiración, conteniéndose de chillarle algo por teléfono. "Gracias… borde"

"Hablamos de esto mañana mejor. No quiero seguir gastando saldo." En serio, se estaba pasando. "Te veré a las 10 frente a la torre del reloj." Sin siquiera preguntarle si esa hora le venía bien le colgó en la cara.

"Lo voy a matar algún día…." Haru dijo en voz baja antes de estampar su móvil contra el sofá y volver a dormir. No pudo evitar preguntarse, aun así, a que se debía su amabilidad, si es que a eso se le podía llamar amabilidad. Tal vez solo estaba siendo tsundere, pero eso era uno de esos detalles que Haru se los pasaba por el forro.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana. Última semana de las tan queridas por todos vacaciones de verano. Haru estaba parada junto a la gigantesca torre del reloj, situada frente a una sospechosa fuente con una sospechosa estatua de león en el medio, en el centro de una plaza al extremo de la calle comercial más larga de Namimori. Exactamente 10:00 a.m. Haru llevaba su vestido rosa favorito que le llegaba por las rodillas, unas botas marrón claro para que pegaran con su chaqueta de cuero de ese mismo color y un par de pulseras de amuletos que había encontrado casualmente tiradas por su habitación. Recostada contra la pared de cemento, estaba marcando con sus uñas el ritmo de Mirotic. Su pelo estaba todavía un poco mojado alrededor de las puntas después de su ducha rápida hacía 20 minutos, y aunque se había peinado bien, el viento hacía que no se notara, por lo tanto, ya sería la enésima vez que la chica tenía que poner pausa al ritmo marcado por sus dedos para levantar la mano y quitarse el pelo de la cara, porque ella no podía ser como las 2NE1 que con el viento moviéndoles el pelo se veían mil veces mejor. No, ella era más bien el contrario. La chica rarita y forever alone que se pasaba escuchando música coreana y que vivía en contínua guerra con su pelo. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Hasta llegó a compararse a sí misma por un momento con una chica de instituto esperando a su novio en su primera cita, pero era más bien el contrario. De hecho, lo que la esperaba, era una de esas mañanas largas y agotadoras.

"Haru!" La voz de Gokudera se hacía cada vez más molesta en el cerebro de Haru.

"Gokudera-san, hola!" Sonrió, tan educada como le fue posible, aunque quería enfadarse y echarle una bronca por haber llegado… un minuto y 30 segundos tarde.

Se dirigieron a una cafetería para hablar más tranquilamente. Una cafetería donde una Coca Cola valía el doble que un café.

"Que es ese proyecto?" Fue directo al grano. Ni siquiera pidió nada, muy a pesar de la camarera, pero qué te esperabas? Una Coca-Cola costaba un ojo de la cara! A Haru su frialdad le ponía de los nervios. Ni una miserable sonrisa, ni un '_Buenos días, como estás?'. _Simplemente la estaba mirando con sus ojos color menta de una manera que más que su cara, parecía que le miraba el alma. Haru pensó que en el fondo esa frialdad le estaba bien empleada, por haber esperado un poco de amabilidad de ese tío.

"Pues…" Mejor hablar que quedarse callada, por mucho que no le diera la gana responderle al idiota. "Supongo que Sora te lo ha contado. Es un proyecto final de mi clase de animación, y simplemente tengo que hacer una pequeña escena de introducción de un videojuego o película, claro está, ni el juego ni la película existen, así que tengo que crear los personajes y la historia sola, pero siempre me podría basar en cosas que existan, por ejemplo, lo que he hecho ha sido una escena de animación de una supuesta versión anime de una película que ya existe… en fin, sé que suena confuso pero es solo que no me sé explicar bien… Pero no pasa nada, tú solo tienes que componer algo para mí, todo lo demás ya está hecho!" La chica hablaba sorprendentemente rápido, aunque la mayoría de cosas que decía no tenían mucho sentido. Mientras hablaba se ponía lentamente roja, tal vez porque le estaba confiando a ese anti-social el 30% de su nota final. Él, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no empezar a reírse de ella en su cara.

"Y de que trata esa animación tuya?" No estaba nada impresionado, pero sí que estaba ligeramente interesado.

"Romeo y Julieta."

"Es una broma, verdad?" Levantó una ceja.

"Qué? Qué pasa? Qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada, solo que es un poco… no se… común."

"Hahi? Y qué si lo es? Es una bella y romántica historia sobre el amor prohibido! Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"No sé si te das cuenta que los protagonistas no son sino unos pubertos que se creen que están enamorados y que por culpa de su estúpido juego casi todos mueren al final."

"Pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas?! Como puedes ser tan insensible!? Alguna vez has escuchado que la edad no importa!? Que solo es un número!?"

"No seas tan estúpida, mujer! Un número… edad es claramente una palabra."

"Vale. Qué?"

"Pues lo que he dicho. Eres más estúpida de lo que me imaginaba. Dudo que sepas algo sobre el amor!

"Oh, y supongo que tu sí! Dudo que alguna mujer pueda estar cerca tuyo por más de tres minutos y no volverse LOCA!"

Esto fue seguido por medio minuto de silencio incomodo. Haru había dicho algo bastante cruel, al menos en su opinión, y Gokudera sabía que la chica no se equivocaba completamente. Sus relaciones nunca habían sido ni muy largas ni muy buenas, y casi siempre era su culpa. Excepto por dos tías que eran simplemente putas y zorras y todo lo que quieras pero esa es otra historia.

"Como es que quieres ayudarme?" Haru decidió romper un poco el hielo. No quería mirarle. Había girado el cuello todo lo que podía. Es que si no parecía que le estuviera mirando el culo al camarero.

"Sora me dijo que me pagarías y un poco de dinero no me vendría mal."

Conque ese era el motivo. Dinero. Y solo por esa falsa información, Haru planeaba hacer que Sora se encargara de pagar.

"Ok… cuál es tu precio?"

"50 euros la hora. Ni un céntimo menos."

"Hahi… eso es mucho… creo… Ni siquiera tengo euros!" Bueno, daba igual. Tampoco es que fuera a pagarle ella. "Trato hecho.""Bien. Nos vemos mañana. Ven a mi casa y trae esa maldita animación tuya." Se levantó y sin despedirse ni nada, se fue. Claro, que te esperabas?

"Espera! No sé donde vi… ves… se fue…" Al menos no habían pedido nada, o hubiera tenido que pagar ella. Pero lo peor estaba por venir: preguntarle al metomentodo de Sora donde vivía Gokudera.

* * *

Ok, se que este capítulo fue corto, pero sinceramente, todo lo que habéis leído lo he escrito en clases y en casa solo me limito a pasarlo a ordenador. A ver, lo de la animación se que suena un poco estúpido, así que probablemente en algún futuro cambie ligeramente esa parte del plot. Si os preguntáis para que Gokudera quiere el dinero, ya lo veréis. Luego… Mirotic es una canción de DBSK que sinceramente me encanta. Y Haru dice que no tiene euros por que supongo que es conocimiento general que vive en Japón donde circulan los yenes. =A=

En fin, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado. Intentare tener el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 **

**Orgullo**

Un respiro profundo. Haru había estado parada delante de la puerta de Gokudera por al menos 6 minutos. Estaba nerviosa por algún motivo, pero tocó el timbre para no estar más tiempo de pie ahí como una idiota.

"Buenas." Hayato abrió la puerta y miró a Haru de arriba abajo con su usual expresión que parecía que te estuviera juzgando lo mal que vistes constantemente. Él, por su parte, llevaba tejanos negros apretados y una camisa roja a la que le faltaban un par de botones, dejando al descubierto una parte de su pecho. Esos colores le sentaban bien, pero lo único en lo que se fijaba Haru era en sus ojos verdes menta. Algo tan sencillo como un par de ojos, le daba a la chica retortijones raros en el estomago, como si hubieran mariposas montándose la fiesta del siglo, pero ella, por una grave quistión de orgullo, decidió ignorarlo.

"Perdón, acabo de salir de la ducha así que mi pelo esta hecho un asco…" Se pasó la mano por el pelo, echando hacia atrás mechones medio mojados que antes le tapaban la cara. Estaba planeando matar a la chica de un infarto? Si… eso parece.

"Estas bueno… digo... tu pelo….que está bien así…." Haru forzó una sonrisa mientras rezaba para que no se hubiera cuenta de la burrada que acababa de decir.

"Pasa." Sin reaccionar a lo anterior, que seguramente escucho, se dio la vuelta. Haru le siguió silenciosamente intentando cotillear todos los rincones de su apartamento posibles.

Era un sitio inesperadamente normal. Salón normal, cocina normal, lavabo normal, tele plasma que ocupaba toda la pared, gato durmiendo en el sofá y estanterías enteras llenas de libros sobre UMAs. A través de una ligera apertura de la puerta de su habitación, Haru pudo más o menos localizar una cama de unas dimensiones innecesarias y luego, al final del pasillo, una habitación cerrada con llave. La típica de las pelis americanas que no se deben abrir por nada del mundo porque dentro suyo hay cadáveres en descomposición o espíritus maléficos… vamos, lo que tiene todo el mundo en casa.

"Quieres comer algo?" Le preguntó su huésped al darse cuenta de que la chica fisgoneaba demasiado.

"No gracias" Haru miró al suelo y apretó contra su pecho sus cosas.

"Bien. Tampoco tenía comida ahora mismo…"

Gokudera se acercó a 'la puerta de las pelis de terror', o por lo menos así había decidido llamarla Haru. Saco una llave de vete a saber dónde y abrió la puerta, seguido casi instantáneamente de una Haru muriéndose de curiosidad que se asomaba a ver donde estaban los cadáveres. Bastante decepción se llevo. La habitación estaba vacía. No es broma. No había nada. Solo un pútrido y asqueroso piano en el medio. Pero aparte de eso, nada.

En cima del piano había una foto de una mujer. Era muy guapa, pero sinceramente a Haru solo le importaba saber quién era. Fue lo suficientemente lista como para no preguntar.

"Sé lo que estas pensando y no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo él sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"L-lo siento…"

"Al menos no has preguntado…" Cerró los ojos por un instante. "Muéstrame esa maldita animación tuya. Como pretendes que haga música sin una referencia?" Fue a su habitación y volvió con un mini portátil de Apple que parecía increíblemente caro simplemente por el símbolo de la manzana. Haru cogió su USB y lo enchufó. Hicieron falta tres intentos para conseguir que el aparatito encajara en el portátil, pero seamos realistas, esas cosas nunca entran a la primera.

La animación empezó casi inmediatamente. Esa mierdita de portátil era bastante rápido. Pena que la morena no se pudiera permitir cosas así, que sin duda le vendrían muy bien. La historia era bastante dramática, pero estaba llena de cortas escenas de comedia y de sutilezas o dobles sentidos. Haru estaba bastante orgullosa de los resultados, ya que vio a Gokudera intentar aguantarse la risa porque su orgullo no le permitía admitir que el trabajo de Haru no estaba nada mal.

"Creo que sé por donde tira la cosa." Dijo Gokudera un par de minutos antes del final.

"Genial! Pues… um… eso… empieza…" La chica todavía mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa por algún motivo irrelevante para la historia. Tal vez pudo percibir el aura fangirl de quien está escribiendo esto y se ha asustado un poco… pobrecita

"No hasta que no salgas. Si hay gente molestándome no me puedo concentrar. Ve a mirar la tele o a joder a otro, anda." Casi literalmente la sacó de la habitación a patadas. Haru no le dio importancia y se dejó caer en el sofá del salón. Un sofá que parecía estar hecho de paraíso, gloria y relleno de alas de ángeles.

Pero su cerebro no estaba para pensar en lo maravilloso que sería poder robarle ese sofá a Gokudera, sino mas bien en la asquerosa personalidad de este. Por qué tenía que ser tan borde? Era precisamente como el prota de Hana Yori Dango, que Haru había visto tantas veces que casi se sabía el guion de memoria. Pero si seguía pensando, casi todos los doramas que veía ella, por no decir todos, acababan en romance o directamente matrimonio, y pobre de la mujer que acabara teniendo que aguantar a ese imbécil cada día de su vida. Para rematarlo todo, los protas de sus doramas tenían siempre un lado suave y amable y una sonrisa preciosa, que aunque seguramente la de Gokudera también lo era, eso del lado suave no parecía existir en él.

En cuanto el sonido del piano llego a los oídos de Haru, esta no pudo evitar quedarse dormida. Si soñaba con Gokudera o con Kim Hyung Joon… quien sabe?

**Fin~ por ahora. Este cap ha sido bastante corto y perdón por tardar en actualizar OTL Tengo por lo menos dos capítulos más escritos por ahí, pero solo necesito la motivación para pasarlo a ordenador. Intentaré subir todo lo que tengo esta semana. Lo intentaré. **

**Hana Yori Dango es un dorama y también hay un anime. Sinceramente no lo he visto pero amigas que si lo han visto me aseguran que el protagonista se comporta como Gokudera. Si alguien sabe de algún dorama donde el prota se le parezca más me lo podéis decir y enseguida lo cambio ^^ y de paso capaz me miro el dorama~ **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo~ y los reviews se agradecen J**

**See you again desu~ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Estás despierta?" Habian pasado un par de horas. Tal vez simplemente minutos. O años. Bueno, años puede que no, pero horas probablemente sí. Gokudera se había sentado en su sofá con una taza de café en la mano. Y mira que antes había dicho que tenia la nevera vacía… mentiroso.

"Sí, lo siento… Solo estaba un poco cansada y me dormí sin darme cuenta."

"Ven, ya tengo algo que creo que te va a gustar." Por algún motivo, su voz sonaba increíblemente dulce, pero nada comparado con la melodía que empezó a sonar en el piano poco después. Era casi hipnotizadora. Eso, o Haru estaba todavía completamente colgada de su siesta. Por algún motivo, una simple combinación de notas en un piano que debería tener ya sus añitos, era como una representación perfecta de aquello con lo que muchas chicas sueñan a los 12 años. Ese tipo de chorradas como el amor verdadero que después de poco tiempo, dejan de sonar tan interesantes como al principio y pasan a quedar en ese rincón del cerebro donde se guardan todos los momentos embarazosos, para luego salir a la luz sin motivo aparente en el peor momento posible. A todos nos ha pasado. Haru cerró los ojos para escuchar mejor. Sé que suena un poco estúpido, pero fue un instinto. Un simple instinto causado simplemente por una melodía que, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, le hacía sentir como si su vida amorosa hubiera sido material de novela, cuando en realidad era básicamente inexistente. A Haru solo le había gustado un chico una vez en el instituto, pero acabó siendo un capullo más de esos que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, y en menos de un par de semanas, Haru ya lo había superado.

"Qué te parece?" Antes de que le diera tiempo pensar en cómo le hubiera gustado asesinar a ese imbécil que fue su primer amor, Gokudera cerró la tapa del piano y le dio a Haru las partituras. Como si le fueran a servir a ella de algo…

"Hahi? Oh… um, está muy bien!" La chica cogió las partituras con una sonrisa y las metió, con cierto esfuerzo porque no cabían, en su bolso.

"Bien. Pues sobre lo que me vas a pagar…" Esa frase fue la encargada de romper el ambiente. En el fondo este tío solo era amable porque le iban a pagar. Lo que hay que ver.

"De eso se encargará Sora. Él sabe muy bien por qué."

"Ok. Si hay algo más que necesites… será por el mismo precio."

"Si. Necesito un par de soundtracks más. Y solo para que lo sepas, eres insoportable." No lo decía en serio. O tal vez sí. Pero lo decía en broma.

"Me alegro. Que sepas que pienso lo mismo de ti." Él también estaba jugando. Puede que en ese momento incluso estuviera sonriendo. Fue un instante que pareció más largo de lo que en realidad era. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, y luego… luego no pasó nada. Seamos realistas, así no funcionan las cosas. Hay que darle un poco más de tiempo al asunto para que sea lo que sea que vaya a surgir se pueda identificar como 'sentimientos' o 'amor' o lo que sea.

Supongo que os imagináis como será el resto. Cada día se veían para terminar el proyecto. A veces, vaya usted a saber por qué milagro, Gokudera dejaba que Haru estuviera al lado suyo mientras componía, y respecto a la comida, con permiso o no, Haru iba tan tranquila a coger algo de la nevera. Eso solía acabar en discusiones, pero en poco tiempo, más bien en un par de días, esas discusiones pasaron a ser rutina.

* * *

**Este cap ha sido aún más corto que el anterior, lo sé, pero almenos lo he subido rápido y no he dejado pasar semanas ^^' **

**El siguiente capítulo lo pasaré a pc cuando tenga tiempo. Es que el bachillerato es agotador OTL. Mirando por el lado positivo, mañana tengo examen de literatura (ok, eso no es positivo, pero lo que viene ahora sí) intentaré acabar lo más rápido que pueda y si me sobra tiempo podré ponerme a escribir más trozos de la historia u No sé por qué pero las mejores ideas me vienen en clase… así que gracias por leer a pesar de que ha sido muy corto. Juro que el próximo será mejor 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Haru apagó la tele. Acababan de re-emitir los premios MAMA 2012 y por suerte, porque cuando los hicieron, ella estaba muy ocupada con los exámenes y no los pudo ver. Ahora se estaba tomando una pausa. Una pausa de todo. De Sora y su fangirleo innecesario y constante, de EXO que nunca hacia su maldito comeback, y sobre todo de su proyecto. Un autentico dolor de cabeza. No era para tanto en el fondo, la ayuda de Gokudera fue como una bendición divina, y en solo un mes de verse cada día, habían adelantado tanto que ya casi habían terminado. En un mes, dos personas se llegan a conocer bastante. Por ejemplo, Haru descubrió que, ya que le era posible invitarla a su casa absolutamente cada día sin excepción, Gokudera, obviamente, no tenía el más mínimo rastro de vida social. Cosa que estaba bien, porque sinceramente, ella tampoco. Por lo tanto, con su compañía, Agosto fue un mes bastante tranquilo. Bueno, eso sin contar las diarias discusiones entre los dos que ahora eran algo como una rutina. Pero aparte, no pasó nada que valga la pena contar. Solo un par de miradas o mini momentos más o menos dulces alguna que otra vez. Solo eran dos personas adultas trabajando juntos. Si es que se les puede llamar adultos… Creo que la palabra madurez se borraba de la existencia cuando estos dos estaban juntos. Especialmente para Haru, cuando al muy imbécil se le ocurrió la ´maravillosa´ de aparecerse en su universidad.

* * *

**Flashback. **

**POV de Haru**

_ Era el primer día de clases. Qué alegría. Y por favor, notad mi sarcasmo. Pues estaba yo tan tranquila sentada en un banco del campus, escuchando, o más bien fingiendo estar escuchando, a mis amigas contándome todo lo que habían hecho durante el verano y a cuantos tíos les habían abierto las piernas. Yo, claro está, no les iba a soltar que me pasé el último mes de mi verano trabajando y los dos anteriores encerrada en casa comiendo y durmiendo todo el día. "Hahi… pues yo estuve casi todo el verano con un amigo. Es un compositor… deberíais escuchar como toca… ahahaha…" No me hicieron ni puñetero caso. No me extraña. Si no hay romance o sexo relacionado con el asunto, no les importa nada. Hubiera mentido algo más si una voz horriblemente familiar no me hubiera pegado el susto de mi vida en ese mismo instante. _

_"Quien te ha dicho que seamos amigos, mujer estúpida?" Si, allí estaba él, vete a saber por qué. Empezó a insultarme casi instantáneamente, como miss amabilidad que es, y yo, faltaría más, empecé a insultarle a él también. Mis amigas, por otra parte, le estaban mirando fijamente. Mejor dicho, se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada, y ya tardaron en ponerse de su parte en nuestra discusión de cada día. Solo porque está bueno…. Serán zorras…_

_Espera un momento… acabo de decir que está bueno? Mierda… A ver, hay que admitir que una noche con él sería maravillosa pero… oh genial, qué estoy diciendo ahora? Estoy empezando a hablar como si me muriera de ganas de tenerlo entre mis piernas y de que me… omg por favor que alguien me haga parar antes de que siga hablando y me ponga a describir detalladamente cómo me gustaría chupársela… ok. Me callo. Soy igual de guarra que mis amigas, así que con vuestro permiso, voy a pegarme cabezazos contra esa pared. Adiós. _

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Día siguiente. Era ya el momento en que Haru tenía que entregar su trabajo. Bueno, el resto de su clase también, pero a nadie le importa esos plebeyos.

La chica estaba visiblemente nerviosa. No solo el trabajo sería un 30% de su nota final, sino que encima, ahora, la asquerosa de su profesora había decidido por sus cojones que le enseñaría el mejor trabajo a su marido. Un hombrecito minúsculo que casualmente trabajaba en Disney Channel, y si al hombre le salía del culo, lo emitiría por la cadena. Resumiendo, si Haru conseguía que su animación saliera por Disney Channel y así darse a conocer en la industria, se podía decir que tenía los próximos 50 años de su vida pagados y resueltos. Claro está, para relajar un poco el ya de por sí tenso ambiente, el director había montado uno de sus espectáculos y había invitado a todos los conocidos de los alumnos. Obviamente Sora y Gokudera estaban sentados en primera fila, mirándola fijamente, ansiosos de que acabara rápido toda esa mierda para escuchar al orco ese de mordor (la profesora) dar su veredicto final. Ya os imagináis como estaba Haru de nerviosa.

"Eh, pero sin presión."

Esas fueron las sabias palabras de Sora, juntadas con su típica sonrisa angelical. Haru le sonrió de vuelta. Por dentro, se moría de ganas de partirle la cara.

Estaban los tres sentados el uno al lado del otro. Haru en la punta, con Gokudera a su derecha, y un asiento más allá, se encontraba Sora, que se limitaba a mirar a un chico que estaba parado en la puerta. En su opinión, sea quien sea ese tío, tenía un buen culo.

Haru, la pobre, se estaba lenta y dolorosamente muriendo de los nervios mientras pasaban por la gigantesca pantalla una animación tras otra, y cada aplauso al final de cada una de ellas, era como una bofetada venenosa. Gokudera se daba cuenta, y hasta sentía un poco de lástima. Él estaba tan tranquilo sentado y ella se jugaba su futuro en cuatro minutos. La morena estaba temblando, y a pesar de que él confiaba en sus habilidades, ella no pensaba lo mismo de sí. Cuando su trabajo apareció en la pantalla, Gokudera le cogió la mano. No era por nada. Solo fue un pequeño acto de cariño para intentar calmarla un poco. Funcionó. En el momento que una mano entró en contacto con la otra, ella dejó de temblar. Solo eso. No le miró a la cara, ni cambió su expresión por ningún momento. Solo se limitó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Esto le sacó al chico una pequeña sonrisa. No lo pudo evitar. Las manos de Haru eran tan suaves y calentitas que daba gusto tocarlas. Daban ganas de no soltarlas nunca, y de hecho, no las soltó hasta que no encendieron las luces para que la mujer subiera al escenario a dar las notas.

La profesora, sí, el tubérculo ese, se plantó en el medio del escenario como si el mundo le perteneciera, muy para disgusto general, con un horrible vestido de flores y un bolso del tamaño de su barriga (enorme). Después de casi romper el micrófono, procedió a nombrar el mejor proyecto.

"Ernesto Gonzáles"

Oh, claro. Tenía que ser él. Ese estudiante de intercambio con notas que parecían surrealistas. La típica belleza latina y por lo tanto el preferido.

"Tenía que ser…" Susurró Haru, intentando mantener la calma. No estaba enfadada, ni triste, solo un poco bastante decepcionada. A Gokudera no le hizo falta ni mirarla para darse cuenta del huracán de emociones que la chica llevaba dentro, y aunque le acababa de soltar la mano, no dudó en volvérsela a coger.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos a la velocidad de la luz con unas terribles ganas de irse. La puerta estaba atascada con tanta gente que intentaba pasar. Unas vistas así, harían que cualquiera acabara sintiendo el odio más profundo hacia las multitudes. Haru también se levantó, dado que Sora ya estaba ligando con el chico de antes. Solo quería volver a casa y mirar el MV de One Shot de B.A.P una y otra vez hasta odiar la canción. No quería ver a nadie durante el resto del día y olvidarse de que existía la humanidad. Bueno, puede que Gokudera fuera la excepción, porque en ningún momento le soltó la mano. Miró un momento hacia la derecha al escuchar su nombre.

"Miura!" Oh mierda. Era la maldita profesora esa suya… y venía hacia ella. "Quería felicitarte por tu animación, me pareció una de las mejores!" _Pero no la mejor, no? Hipócrita de mierda… _"La música era perfecta!" _Que te esperabas? Es la música de Gokudera-san… claro que es perfecta._ "Así que he decidido enseñársela antes a mi marido, a ver qué le parece y si se puede hacer algo con ella! Seguro que le gustará solo por la banda sonora… era tan bella… He acabado llorando!"

Dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Haru con la boca abierta, un brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa más honesta del mundo formándose aún en su cara. Gokudera la miraba fijamente, intentando suprimir una sonrisa que también se estaba formando en la suya. Le gustaba verla así, tan feliz aunque sea por un momento. Hacía que todo el esfuerzo valiera la pena.

Ella le miró por un instante. Enseguida empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y a chillar con todas sus fuerzas, capaces de dejar sordo a alguien. A Gokudera le vino la risa tonta.

"Oye, mujer estúpida, no te olvides que es por la música, así que me lo debes todo a mí."

"Lo sé!" No paraba de saltar y chillar. De hecho, todo lo dijo entre chillidos. "Eres el mejor! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Te quiero! Te adoro! Te amo!" Tal vez fue por la euforia, pero cuando menos él se lo esperaba ella le abrazó, y entre medio de saltitos ridículos y risas, apretó sus labios contra los de él. Tal vez fue por el subconsciente, pero lo hizo. No había vuelta atrás, y a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia donde estaban las zorras de sus amigas para chillar con ellas.

Gokudera no movió ni un músculo. Estaba allí parado, en estado de shock, sin estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, y mucho menos por qué. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, o si debería decir algo. Le costó dios y ayuda conseguir sentarse sin caerse de la silla. No sabía ya que pensar. No sabía por qué su corazón tenía ganas de perforarle el pecho desde dentro, y en cierto punto, no sabía ya quien era. Seguramente había sido por la euforia del momento, pensó. Seguro. Y solo le latía rápido el corazón porque estaba sorprendido. Seguro. No significaba nada ni hacía falta comentarlo. Seguro que sí que habría que hablar del tema tarde o temprano porque no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así porque sí. No podía dejar que ese momento acabara siendo un recuerdo vacío y se negaba a pensar que no significaba nada, pero por qué? Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar como un error, una cosa sin importancia, volverla a ver el día siguiente como si todo hubiera sido una broma de la imaginación, y ojalá lo hubiera sido, pero no. Era bien real. El calor de sus labios y el sabor de los chocolates que se había tragado de golpe Haru hacía poco tiempo, seguían presentes en su boca. Lo peor es que si hubiera sido imaginación suya, él solo hubiera acabado comiéndose el coco al respecto de por qué tuvo que imaginarse tal cosa, pero como era real, las preguntas se triplicaban, y los sentimientos o sea lo que sea que llevaba él dentro cuando la veía, parecían estar intentando apuñalarle desde el interior. Un simple roce de dos simples partes del cuerpo, habían acabado causando una tormenta, y si no fuera por la voz insoportable de Sora y sus ideas locas que apareció en el último momento para interrumpir a Gokudera de su estado de trance, el chico hubiera acabado mal. Muy mal.

Lo mejor era no pensar en ello. No? Pena que fuera casi imposible.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo ^^ Espero que os haya gustado. Este es más largo comparado con los últimos que he subido. Me he decidido a escribirlo ya que es san Valentín y tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer porque soy una forever alone. El detalle del beso es mi regalo de san Valentín a Serenity Akagi. Y aun tengo que dibujarle algo con Lambo y Reborn… **

**En fin. One Shot es el nuevo video de un grupo de música coreana llamado B.A.P os lo recomiendo muchísimo u**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, y sí me fue bien el examen, creo…**

**Pues gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado J nos vemos la próxima vez. **


	6. Chapter 6

Frío. Hacía frío. Demasiado para ser solo septiembre. El chico de cabellos plateados estaba tumbado en el suelo y temblando, casi sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Pero eso era solo porque el muy imbécil estaba tumbado en la cocina con la puerta de la nevera abierta, y si no se podía mover, era porque se había tragado todo el alcohol que se le había pasado por delante. Llegados a este punto, no recordaba ni su nombre. Solo había una cosa dándole vueltas constantemente a la cabeza. Justo aquello que más quería olvidar.

* * *

Haru se había pegado ya el quinto golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. Se sentía estúpida. Gokudera tenía razón al insultarla. Curioso que pensara en él cuando él era su mayor problema. No sabía por qué le había besado, ni por qué mierdas aún conservaba el dulce sabor a menta de sus labios, y por qué le había gustado tanto ese maldito sabor. Lo peor sería tener que volver a mirarle a la cara cuando… espera… cuando? Si lo pensaba bien, solo se veían por el trabajo, y ahora que ya estaba terminado… por qué tendrían que volverse a ver? No eran amigos ni nada por el estilo. No había excusa. Y esto no debería suponer ningún problema, pero en cambio sí que lo era. Y uno de los grandes. Y eso sólo hacía que Haru se sintiera peor consigo misma. La chica dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, pero retrocedió enseguida. Se había recostado sin querer en el horno encendido y ahora constaba con una roja marca de quemado en la frente que estaba sacando un poquito de humo. Vamos, lo de todos los días.

* * *

De nada servía estar así. Tumbada en el suelo, sin hacer nada y esperando a que algún príncipe azul de quinta categoría aparezca de la nada y que se parezca a Jay Park, porque esas son las cosas que lamentablemente no pasan. El mundo está podrido. Sobre todo para las chicas. Creces mirando las pelis Disney y te crees que un día tú también te enamorarás y acabarás viviendo en un castillo mágico. Pues no! Te tienes que joder! Y la realidad ya se encarga de eso. Para pegar bofetadas, no hay quien la gane. Los tíos en la vida real no van en caballos blancos por el mundo. Conseguir que se muevan ya es bastante logro. Como pretendes tener así un final feliz? Pobres ilusas aquellas que no se dan cuenta de que un hombre no es más que un trofeo más para la estantería.

Hasta que un día te enamoras de verdad. Y ese día todo cambia. Pero que iba Haru a saber de eso? Para alguien que solo conocía el amor por definición, qué sentido tenía todo esto? Estaba hasta el traste de comerse el coco por un capullo que era más un anti-príncipe que cualquier otra cosa.

Su primer impulso fue disculparse de alguna manera por el error. Pero decir que había sido un error sí que hubiera sido un error. Además, tal vez a él el tema le importaba una mierda, y al sacar el tema solo conseguiría quedar como una idiota. Pero y si a él le afectaba igual que a ella? Y si él también estaba tumbado en el suelo de su cocina [insertar voz de presentador de programa de tv diciendo 'CORRECTO!' aquí] justo como ella, pensando en algo que no tendría que haber pasado? Si no se aclaraban las cosas rápido, no iba a acabar nada bien. Ojalá no se lo haya tomado como una confesión ni nada parecido. Haru no tenía el coraje de tener que rechazar a un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba… o sí?

Antes de que se pudiera carcomer el cerebelo hasta algún punto superior, el teléfono decidió cantar la canción de su pueblo.

"_Haru…"_ Hablando del rey de Roma. "_Tengo que verte…"_

Su voz era suave, calmada e incluso algo ronca, pero era él. No cabía duda alguna. Pero lo que estaba diciendo… había algo sospechoso en eso.

"Gokudera-san, estás bien?" Preguntó, no muy segura del significado de lo que acababa de oír.

_"Si… Estoy en casa con unos amigos…"_ Al menos estaba bien. _"Deberías venir y conocer a mr. Heineken y su mujer… Tosta Dora…"_ (A eso, añadámosle una risa tonta.)

Oh Dios. Estaba borracho hasta los huesos… Por eso su voz sonaba tan rara…

_"En fin… "_Seguía riendo como un niño. _"No tiene gracia si no estás tú…"_

Esto se estaba poniendo peor. Qué coño quería decir con eso?

Haru se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Los excesos de alcohol en sí la ponían nerviosa. A pesar de que no llevaban ni un minuto hablando, ya había llegado casi a su límite. Tal vez era porque todo lo que escuchaba desde el principio de la conversación, si es que se le podía llamar así, no eran más que burradas. De alguna inexplicable manera, el olor a cerveza le llegaba desde el otro lado de la línea, y eso la ponía enferma.

"Gokudera-san! Cálmate!" Pero era ella la que estaba ya histérica. Era imposible hablar con él sin la presencia de una borrachera, y ahora sería muchísimo peor.

Él, por su parte, pasaba olímpicamente de cualquier cosa que ella le intentara decir. Para todo el caso que le estaba haciendo, ya podía ponerse a hablar con una pared, que no hubiera habido diferencia. Pero que culpa tenía él? Había tenido un día duro, y su maravillosa habilidad de pensar en la misma cosa una y otra vez hasta casi volverse loco, no ayudaba mucho.

Haru era muy guapa. Molesta y ruidosa y todo lo que quieras, pero guapa. Por mucho que le costara, había que admitirlo. Se podía decir que quien acabara con ella sería muy afortunado. Y esa energía suya que parecía atraer a cualquiera dentro de un radio de 50 metros de distancia… Esa chica podría tener a quien quisiera con un solo movimiento del dedo índice de su mano. Claro que esto era muy exagerado, pero 'alguien' lo veía así. Y si así fuera, por qué debería ella interesarse en él? Todos sabían muy bien lo capullo que podía llegar a ser cuando quería, o cuando no sabía que otra cosa hacer o decir, y tarde o temprano, la acabaría cagando. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en estas cosas, y eso le ponía de los nervios. Casi tanto como el pensar en la posibilidad de que ella le odiara, y eso era probable a este paso.

Haru se estaba quedando sin paciencia. Después de un chorro de cosas incoherentes, solo había un incómodo silencio, y para eso, mejor colgar. En ese momento, escuchó algo que la hizo parar un momento. Fue una simple frase. Casi no sonó, pero ella escuchó cada palabra a la perfección.

"Eres preciosa…"

Y luego nada. Un click y el fin de la llamada.

En el medio de uno de esos momentos 'oh mierda ahora qué?' colgó el teléfono y lo estampó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. (Una escusa para comprarse otro más caro y de Apple)

No hizo nada más. Suerte que ese día habían anunciado un nuevo álbum de EXO (Ya era hora) porque si no, se hubiera vuelto loca.

* * *

**Ok, primero de todo pido disculpas por desaparecer durante tanto tiempo :/ Esta semana he terminado mis exámenes trimestrales y ya soy libre! Luego los de mi clase se van de viaje a Roma y como yo no voy (;A; aunque me moría de ganas pero si no se puede no se puede) estaré todo el día en casita y podré escribir más para compensar este tiempo en que no he actualizado.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de estos capítulos consiste en los dos comiéndose el coco y emparanoiandose… (Esa palabra existe? Si? No? No se…) Dentro de poco empezará la acción, lo prometo u ya lo tengo planeado así que no os preocupéis.**

**En fin, gracias por leer hasta el momento y dejad vuestros Reviews, que son bienvenidas~ **


	7. Chapter 7

Una joven abrió los ojos lentamente. Estiró los brazos y se sentó en la cama. Una suave cama blanca cubierta de pétalos de margarita y rodeada de luciérnagas. Serían las seis de la mañana, el sol salía cuidadosamente por entre unas montañas. La cama estaba en el medio de la naturaleza y había un fuerte olor a atún en el aire. Junto de ella, una fuente de mármol, de cuya agua bebían dos pájaros azules, un unicornio, y un canario, los cuales ignoraban completamente la presencia de un pequeño kraken nadando a su ritmo. Una suave música de piano sonaba en la distancia. No venía de ningún sitio en concreto, ni había ningún piano cerca, pero la música sonaba igualmente, sin molestar a nadie. La chica se levantó de su lecho, y pudo tocar la hierba mojada de rocío con sus pies descalzos, y ver hacia lo lejos un precioso castillo de color esmeralda con un enorme cartel sobre la puerta escrito en un coreano que ponía "_**Rebajas**_" y al lado, sentado en un banco, se encontraba Rain (cantante y actor coreano). De repente, una suave y caliente mano acarició la espalda de la chica, que no se movió ni un centímetro al sentir el contacto. Pudo sentir perfectamente como su nombre era susurrado en su oído, como si fuera un sueño. Luego…

"VOOOOOOIIIIII MIURA DESPIERTA O ESTÁS SUSPENDIDA!"

Haru dio un salto olímpico en su silla por el susto, ahora con sus ojos bien abiertos y el corazón latiendo al ritmo de dubstep. Miró a su alrededor como si en ello se le fuera a ir la vida, solo para encontrarse con las risitas molestas de los de su clase y una mirada fulminante de su profesor.

"DURMIENDO EN MIS CLASES, EH? Y ENCIMA COMIENDO! TIENES AGALLAS MOCOSA!"

La chica miró hacia abajo y vio como un bocata mordido y medio aplastado de atún estaba encima de su libro '_ejercicios de voz 101'. _ Eso explicaba el olor…

"Hahi! L-lo siento… No pretendía dormirme… uh…" En el momento perfecto, el timbre decidió sonar. Squalo suspiró y volvió a su mesa para recoger sus cosas y (finalmente) volver a casa. Haru respiró hondo también, y mientras se limpiaba restos de pan y atún de la mejilla, miró hacia su mejor amiga que la miraba con esos típicos ojos de 'intenté despertarte pero no me hiciste caso'.

"Estás bien, Haru-chan? Siempre estás cansada últimamente…" La joven de cabellos color miel sonrió a su amiga, algo preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien, Kyoko-chan… es solo que casi no dormí anoche…"

"Otro maratón de k-pop?" dijo riendo. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga. No sería la primera vez que Haru pasaba noches enteras sin dormir por estar viendo doramas, e incluso en temporada de exámenes lo hacía para luego, milagrosamente, sacar las notas más altas del curso.

"Ya me gustaría… un amigo me llamó estando borracho, y me dijo algo que… bueno, me hizo pensar…"

"Cuenta, cuenta~" El ambiente olía a cotilleos, y como iba una chica a negarse a eso?

"Em… si un amigo tuyo te dijera que eres preciosa, que harías?"

"Pues… decirle gracias, supongo… quien fue ese amigo que te dijo eso?"

Haru se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja. "Luego te cuento, tú responde. A ver… y si ese amigo fuera alguien incapaz de hacer un cumplido?"

"Pues mejor, no? Eso significa que te aprecia tanto que te dice cosas que no le dice a nadie."

"Um… ok, esto no está funcionando. Probamos otra vez! Y si es un chico a quien puede que haya besado sin pensar en mis actos y que tampoco sé si puedo decir que es un amigo propiamente y lo más probable es que no nos volvamos a ver?"

"Oh…" Kyoko se había quedado sin habla. No sabría decir si por toda la información que vino de golpe, o por la velocidad con la que vino. "Pero… a ti… él… te gusta?"

"Hahi!? Estás loca!? NO!...si? No lo sé…" Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y seguramente acabaría histérica, como cada vez que 'él' era el tema de conversación. "No puede gustarme… es antipático y a mí no me hace falta ningún hombre! Ya me va bastante bien con KyuHyun… o TaeYang! Me niego a que me guste _ese_!"

"Te niegas a enamorarte de él?" Kyoko levantó una ceja en el medio de su diversión. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Haru ponerse así por un tío que le daba gracia y todo. "O te niegas a _admitir _que estás enamorada?"

"Hahi… pero… yo… pero… Haru no… hhhnnnnnngggggg" Alguien, por su parte, no se estaba divirtiendo para nada.

"Haru-chan, sabes, a veces tienes que dejar de ser tan orgullosa. No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien. Más bien, ya era hora que pasara. Así que sé honesta contigo misma. Ese chico te gusta o no?"

"No lo sé."

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando el inicio de la siguiente hora de tortura (es decir, clase).

* * *

"Entra, entra! A ver qué puedo hacer por ti!"

Haru dio un par de paso adelante, dudando un poco de lo que hacía. Un hombre bastante joven la miraba fijamente desde su cómodo sillón al otro lado de una pequeña mesa llena de chucherías. En serio se podría fiar de él?

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*_Flashback_ *~✧』

"Mira esto…" Kyoko sacó de su bolso una tarjeta curiosamente perfumada. "Este hombre tiene fama de ser el mejor en predecir el futuro. Nunca falla en lo que dice y te conoce mejor que tú misma incluso! Hace unos años me dijo que me iba a casar con Tsu-kun, y mira!" Enseño a su amiga su precioso anillo de compromiso con todo el orgullo del mundo, y Haru sonrió al verla tan feliz.

"En serio? Pues vaya… me pica un poco la curiosidad, pero yo no creo en estas cosas ya…"

"Si quieres vamos juntas. Tú entras y yo te espero fuera, porque él tiene la norma de no dejar entrar a la misma persona dos veces."

"Eso suena a cuento chino… pero si tú lo dices…"

"Entonces vendrás? No es caro."

"Solo si luego vamos a comer pastel, que ya toca este mes!"

"Trato hecho!"

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ～『✧~*_Fin del Flashback_ *~✧』

Haru miró a su alrededor. No era para nada lo que había imaginado. Su primer impulso, de hecho, fue salir corriendo con la escusa de que alguien le podría estar hablando por facebook y no responder sería de mala educación.

La habitación era simplemente minúscula y, literalmente, solo había una puerta, dos sillones de masajes y una mesa en el medio cubierta de todo tipo de malvaviscos. Las paredes eran blancas, y tenían pintadas unas cuantas flores. También blancas. El hombre que supuestamente era el mejor vidente del mundo, no hacía nada de contraste. Su pelo era blanco (pero no eran canas), sus ojos claros y, cómo no, su ropa también era blanca. Lo único que no era blanco, era una etiqueta color amarillo pollito en su chaqueta que ponía '**Byakuran**' (oh la ironía). Resumiendo, ni en una sala especial de manicomio había habido jamás tanto blanco y tan cegador.

"Siéntate. No quiero que te canses" Dijo él, con una voz sorprendentemente suave y tranquila (y con la boca llena de malvaviscos). Haru hizo lo que se le decía, y antes de poder decir algo, él siguió con lo suyo.

"Así que hablaremos de amor hoy, no, Haru-chan?"

"Hahi! C-como sabes mi nombre!?" Mierda. Era bueno en esto.

El hombre tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló hacia una libreta que Haru llevaba entre los brazos (porque no le cabía en la mochila) y donde estaba claramente y con buena caligrafía escrito su nombre.

"Entonces, Haru-chan, cuéntame sobre este chico que te preocupa. Y no me preguntes como sé eso."

"Hahi? Um… ok. Pues este chico… bueno… no estoy segura de que me guste o no, pero eso no importa porque no le gusto yo a él ni de coña y ahora que ha empezado la uni otra vez no tengo escusa para verle, así que mi visita a este sitio es completamente inútil. Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo, debes estar muy ocupado." Haru habló lo más rápido que pudo, que era a casi 8 palabras por segundo, y se levantó de su sillón, cogiendo ya de paso un par de malvaviscos para reducir el stress con algo de azúcar.

"Siéntate." Esta vez su voz sonaba más amenazadora. Eso sí, la sonrisa era tan permanente que parecía pintada. "Haru-chan, déjame decirte dos cosas muy importante y útiles en la vida. La primera, es que siempre hay una buena escusa para todo, y parte de mi trabajo es aconsejarte y ayudarte a encontrarla, ok?"

Ella asintió y sonrió. "Y la segunda cosa?"

"A eso iba, no me interrumpas. La segunda cosa, y más importante que cualquier otra y que deberás recordar siempre, es que nunca, pero NUNCA toques mis puñetEROS MALVAVISCOS! Lo pillas? Atrévete a coger otro y te mato. Bien? Que guapa eres."

Genial. Haru estaba sentada delante de un criminal. Seguro que este se había cargado a unos cuantos antes… seguro.

"O-ok… lo siento mucho…"

"Oh no pasa nada. Entonces respecto a tu chico…" Cogió otro malvavisco, y mientras se lo metía en la boca, dirigió su mirada hacia Haru, como un segundo aviso, por si acaso. "Tu profesor de inglés tendrá un accidente de coche y entrará en coma."

Cualquier persona normal se sorprendería al oír esto. Haru ni se inmutó. Nunca le había caído bien ese viejo verde.

"Espera… esto que tiene a que ver?"

"Mucho. Tú déjame seguir. Qué pasa cuando un profesor no puede dar clases?"

"Ehh… que no le pagan?"

"No… bueno, sí… pero no es eso a lo que me refiero… qué pasa con los alumnos?"

"Pues que nos meten a la fuerza a un substituto. Por qué preguntas?"

"Pues porque el substituto será guapo, amable y divertido. Bien por ti!"

"oh… sigo sin ver por qué debería importarme todo esto."

"A ver rubia tonta que ni siquiera es rubia: dentro de nada es Halloween, y este profe, como no es un viejo aburrido que parezca que tiene un palo congelado metido por el culo, va a proponer una casa del terror, ok?"

"Sigue sin tener nada a que ver con mi problema…"

"Déjame terminar!" Byakuran lanzó un malvavisco a la frente de Haru y con su otra mano, cogió un puñado y se lo metió en la boca. (Eso sí que es comer compulsivamente)

"Vale, vale, pero rápido! Tengo que ir al baño y mi amiga me está esperando para ir a comer, que tenemos hambre…"

"Pues que puedes invitar a ese chico a que vaya contigo a la maldita casa del terror, fingir que te da miedo, aunque probablemente no te dé, y aprovecharte de la situación para abrazarle, y al actuar como si necesitaras su protección, le subirás el ego al pobre, él se pensará que es porque le gustas y final feliz!"

"En serio?"

"No."

"Pues qu-"

"Pero! Al menos tienes tu escusa para estar un rato con él. Después de salir una primera vez, las siguientes vienen solas."

"Si tú lo dices…"Haru apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano. Por lo menos uno de sus problemas estaba resuelto, y ya se podía ir de ese sitio. Al llegar a la puerta, se dio la vuelta por un momento y vio como, en vez de estar tragando como llevaba haciendo hasta ahora, Byakuran la miraba sin intenciones asesinas.

"Haru-chan, no te preocupes. Él es el indicado."

"Hahi? G-gracias, Byakuran-san…"

"Paga al llegar a esa puerta. No aceptamos VISA ni billetes de 500. Se cobra por minutos. Sho-chan, el de la caja registradora, ya sabrá lo que te costará."

Y por un momento, Haru había pensado que este hombre tal vez no estaba tan loco como parecía… gran error.

* * *

El teléfono. El maldito teléfono la estaba mirando fijamente con aires de superioridad, como si se burlara de ella. Haru no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor suyo (según ella, así bajaría más rápido los 5 pasteles de kiwi y piña de esa tarde) y llevaba en eso ya unas cuantas horas. Llamar o no llamar, esa era la cuestión.

Llamar.

Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria e inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión. Hablar con desconocidos en internet no tenía truco, pero llamar a alguien con quien había pasado casi un mes, era misión imposible.

"_Hola?"_ Una voz cortó los pensamientos de Haru, y el hecho de que fuera una voz de mujer, también cortó por un momento los latidos de su corazón. Quien era esa mujer y por qué estaba en casa de Gokudera en estas horas de la noche?

"_Haru!"_ Ah, esta sí que era la voz de Gokudera. Se le oía incluso riñendo a la mujer por haber cogido su teléfono sin su permiso. "_Que pasa?" _

"Esto… si estás ocupado puedo llamar luego… no pasa nada" Oh mierda, casi no podía hablar.

"_Qué? No, no estoy ocupado, dime."_

"Yo… pues… solo quería preguntarte si… si haces algo este viernes por la noche… pero si tienes cosas que hacer no pasa nada, perdón por molestar…"

"_Espera, no cuelgues. No hago nada este viernes. Por qué? Quieres que vaya contigo a algún lugar?"_

"S-si… verás, por Halloween hemos hecho una casa del terror en la universidad y…em… te gustaría ir conmigo?"

"_C-claro… me encantan las casas del terror…." _

La cara de Haru se iluminó con una sonrisa de alivio. Estaba preocupada porque le fuera a decir que no. Estuvo bastante sorprendida cuando la explícita información que Byakuran le había dado sobre sus profesores hacía una semana se había cumplido, y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

"_Bien… me tengo que ir, hablamos luego_." Gokudera colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para mirar a aquella mujer que no paraba de registrar por entre sus cosas con toda su curiosidad.

"Qué haces!? Deja de tocar lo que no es tuyo! Y suelta mi cepillo de dientes! Que quieres hacer con eso!?"

"Oh cálmate, Hayato, solo estaba mirando… oye, pensaba que las casas del terror te daban miedo… como eres tan supersticioso a veces…"

"Cállate! No me dan miedo! Y no te importa!"

"Además… el viernes por la noche tenías planes…"

"Tsk… ya no… Llama a los productores y diles que no puedo ir."

"Porque estás de fiesta con una chica, no? Parece que ya estás en esa edad~"

"Que te calles! Y sal de mi casa que nadie te ha invitado!"

"Vaya, alguien está de mal humor. Me vuelvo al hotel hermanito, nos vemos mañana y cocinaré algo para ti." Bianchi cogió su enorme bolso de marca del suelo y cerró la puerta no tan delicadamente, dejando atrás a su hermano pequeño que miraba la puerta en estado de shock.

"Oh por favor no…"

* * *

**Este cap ha sido algo mas largo, para compensar el tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar ^^ He decidido introducir unos cuantos personajes mas y un par de situaciones que en su momento no me parecieron mal... **

**En fin. Me gusta la idea de Squalo como profesor. Ya esta. Solo queria poner eso y me he quedado a gusto. Creo que le haria la vida imposible a sus alumnos, pero ahora en serio, la mayoria de los profes lo hacen =A=**

**Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir... respecto a lo de 'rubia tonta que no es rubia'... ya, bueno, sin animos de ofender a nadie. Es que una vez me lo dijeron y como no soy rubia me hizo bastante gracia :3**

**Eeeeeen Fin. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y espero poder subir el sigueinte pronto. Los comentarios y criticas se agradecen ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sería alrededor de las 9 de la tarde cuando en los pasillos del edificio donde vivía Haru, se escuchaban solamente voces y cotilleos de todas esas amas de casa cincuentonas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que ver telenovelas latinoamericanas o meterse en asuntos obviamente ajenos. El asunto de hoy era, nada más y nada menos que el 'joven ese tan alto y guapo' delante de la puerta de 'la chica rara del 3ºA'.

Ese sería el tema de conversación durante unos cuantos días.

* * *

El cielo tenía un color convenientemente oscuro para la hora que era, y alumnos, profesores, y gente curiosa que casualmente pasaba por ahí, estaban reunidos –más bien amontonados- en la universidad, mientras que Dino y Squalo, encargados de todo el evento –aunque el último lo hacía en contra de su voluntad- explicaban brevemente las reglas.

Era bien sencillo. Se iba en parejas y a cada pareja se le daba un mapa con un recorrido por el campus de 10 minutos aproximadamente –para que en una sola noche pudieran participar el mayor número de personas posible-. Habían dos recorridos: _el cielo_ y _el infierno_, o como a Dino le gustaba más_: Starway to Heaven_ y _Highway to Hell_. Al final de cada uno de ellos, un alumno del último curso formularía una pregunta. Si la respuesta era correcta, la pareja ganaría un pequeño premio, pero si la respuesta era incorrecta, el alumno encargado estaba en pleno derecho de castigar a la pareja de la manera que más le gustara. Suena divertido, verdad?

Pues no.

Alguien tuvo la maravillosa idea de dar esa última tarea justamente a las dos personas que no deberían tener permitido la opción de 'castigar' a alguien: Hibari Kyouya y Rokudo Mukuro.

Mala idea.

* * *

Por algún motivo, casi todos preferían pasar por el infierno. Bueno, con 'casi todos' me refiero a las fans de Crepúsculo, porque Mukuro se había pasado la semana contando a cualquiera que le pasara por delante como su ruta del infierno tendría a todos los monstruos conocidos, y eso incluía vampiros y hombres lobos. Oh que decepción se llevarán esas chicas al darse cuenta de no todos los licántropos están tan depilados como Jacob y que los vampiros están, efectivamente, muertos.

Dadas las circunstancias, Haru y Gokudera se decidieron por la ruta del cielo. Gran error. El mapa se centraba en un edificio en los confines del campus donde se encontraba todo el material imaginable para producción musical, donde cada aula estaba insonorizada y donde el silencio se lo tragaba todo. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, pero los adornos se veían perfectamente. Si es que se le puede decir 'adornos' a cadáveres falsos pero muy realistas vestidos de blanco, batas de hospital o camisas de fuerza y manchados de sangre, recostados en el suelo, colgando del techo o tumbados encima de las mesas, como si nada. Era un ambiente bastante macabro y el hedor no ayudaba. Como habían conseguido el permiso para hacer esto? Las pobres señoras de la limpieza iban a sufrir, y lo peor es que si ellas se negaban a limpiar, lo tendrían que hacer los alumnos. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de los dos, y sus respiraciones. Si no fuera por un pitido de fondo que cada vez se hacía más agudo y intenso, seguramente también se podría escuchar el latid acelerado de sus corazones.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, para no romper el silencio, y es que si a alguno se le ocurría decir algo, el otro seguramente se desmayaría del susto. Haru caminaba delante, bastante perdida en sus pensamientos, donde se pasaba como una película todas las peores situaciones imaginables, como que aparezca un monstruo de tres cabezas come niño violador con una moto sierra, una máscara de Nicholas Cage, crocs en los pies y voz de Nicki Minaj. Terrorífico. Aunque al sentir un tacto caliente contra la palma de su mano, por un momento ese monstruo no parecía tan mala idea.

"Hahi!" Se giró de golpe a ver qué mierdas acababa de pasar. Su corazón se quería salir de su pecho, y el hecho de que solo había sido Gokudera tomándole de la mano, solo hacía que latiera más rápido.

"Ehem…" Gokudera no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. "Es por si te entra miedo… ya me puedes dar las gracias…"

"No tenía tanto miedo… pero gracias supongo…" No. Definitivamente no lo que se esperaba.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos de esquivar cadáveres, resbalar en charcos de sangre –que al parecer era sangre de verdad – y sin muchos incidentes. Ya se veía el final del pasillo cuando de repente Gokudera paró en seco. Miró a Haru a los ojos más serio que nunca y puso sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros de ella.

"Haru…" Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Tengo que decirte una cosa. Es muy importante… y no puede esperar… tengo que decírtelo ahora…"

Parecía estar algo nervioso, pero era ella quien más se estaba muriendo por dentro. La última vez que había escuchado esas palabras –en un dorama, por cierto –resultó ser una confesión de amor, y si esto lo era…

"Haru… Haru yo..." Mientras hablaba, o intentaba hablar, con un tono suave y tranquilo, se iba acercando lentamente a Haru, hasta tener su boca justo al lado del oído de la chica. "Tengo que ir al baño…"

Vaya…

"Ah… e-el lavabo de hombres está en otro sitio… ya casi terminamos y te enseño donde está…"

"Ok, pero vamos rápido."

Cuál era el problema de este hombre? No se puede jugar así con alguien! Haru deseó con toda su alma que el destino decidiera vengarse de él por ella. Y curiosamente, así fue.

Al doblar la esquina, Squalo salió de la nada con su típico 'VVVVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII'

Por lo tanto, alguien no tuvo tiempo de llegar al lavabo.

* * *

11:24 p.m

Haru estaba sentada en una punta de un banco estratégicamente colocado delante del campo de Rugby de la universidad –Hibari había insistido en ponerlo allí para evitar que las chicas se agruparan tanto.- mientras que Gokudera estaba sentado en la otra punta, sin ánimos de mirar a nadie ni de decir nada. Ya era suficiente embarazoso haber tenido que pedir prestados unos pantalones a uno de los profesores (Dino casualmente se paseaba por la escena del crimen), y lo peor es que Haru había tenido el coraje de reírse de él. En su cara. Y con un buen motivo.

"Lo siento…" No se podía creer que acababa de pedir perdón, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido.

"No pasa nada… tuviste mala suerte, eso es todo" Haru le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva, para levantarle un poco los ánimos. En realidad solo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a reírse otra vez, pero si cuela, cuela.

"Seguramente Bianchi también se echará unas buenas risas si se lo cuento… mejor no le digo nada."

Oh, vaya. Bianchi… seguramente era esa mujer que había salido al teléfono. A Haru, oír ese nombre fue como una puñalada, como un primer strike, y no sabía por qué un simple nombre de mujer le sentaba tan mal. Celos? Imposible… o no?

"Creo que mejor me voy. He escondido los cuchillos y no quiero que los encuentre."

Ah claro, ahora se iba con ella y pretendía dejar a Haru sola. Strike 2.

"Cuchillos?" A pesar de no querer hablar, esto era información necesaria para alguien tan curioso como ella.

"Es que no quiero que cocine. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que se puede quedar a dormir en mi casa mientras esté aquí, y como solo tengo una cama, la tenemos que compartir… a ver si se va rápido…"

Strike 3. Bateador eliminado.

"Bueno… pues ve, antes de que encuentre esos cuchillos." Haru suspiró. Por dentro, su cerebro sonaba más así: "_Eso. Vete. Vete y no vuelvas. Ojalá te tropieces con uno de esos cuchillos. Que te tropieces con un cuchillo diez veces!"_

"Oye, Haru, que te parece si vienes mañana a comer a mi casa? Mi hermana no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti desde que hablasteis por teléfono…"

"Hahi? Es tu hermana?"

"Claro. Quien te creías que era? Mi gato? Mira que eres estúpida a veces…"

"Haru no es estúpida!"

"Lo que tu digas… que me dices?"

"Supongo que está bien… nos vemos mañana."

"Ok. Cuídate." Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, dejando atrás a Haru, con una sonrisa –de alivio –formándose lentamente en su boca.

En cuanto ya no le pudo ver, Haru se levantó del banco con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad mientras gritaba "Homerun!", sin importarle que absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí la miraban como si estuviera loca, ni que alguien entre la multitud hubiera dicho claramente "Pasa demasiado tiempo con Yamamoto…"

Por un momento, era feliz, y nada más le importaba.

* * *

**Al parecer, finalmente me he decidido a escribir este capítulo. Tenía unas cuantas ideas en mente pero ninguna me convencía, hasta que se me ocurrió mandarlo todo a la mierda y echarme a dormir y esto me vino a la cabeza. No pude dormir, así que mañana en clases estaré un poco de mal humor pero valió la pena :) **

**No sé qué decir, aparte de que obviamente me gusta torturar a mis personajes favoritos y hacerles pasar unos malos ratos.**

**En este capítulo he hecho una pequeña referencia a una película que me encanta, a ver si alguien me sabe decir cuál es. Espero que os haya gustado y intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible. Los reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Sigo esperando el comeback de EXO.**


	9. Chapter 9

Domingo 7:58 pm

Haru fijó una vez más sus ojos en el espejo. Miró su reflejo de arriba abajo, examinando minuciosamente cada detalle de su imagen, para corregir cualquier posible error. Llevaba un vestido que no sabía ni que tenía y que solo llevaba porque había recibido órdenes estrictas de la hermana de Gokudera, a quien ni siquiera conocía, de que se vistiera lo más elegante posible. De alguna manera, Haru había conseguido rescatar del fondo de su armario un vestido azul marino que le llegaba por las rodillas y que solo había utilizado para la boda de su prima hacía unos buenos cuatro años. Unas pequeñas sandalias plateadas cubrían sus pies y de paso pegaban con sus pendientes y su pulsera. Iba como si fuera a desfilar por una alfombra roja. Excepto por su pelo que estaba recogido en un moño medio mal hecho y con unos cuantos mechones sueltos por ahí a su aire. Bueno… un detalle sin importancia.

La chica llevaba toda la mañana imaginándose a Gokudera vestido de gala, con algún traje estilo James Bond, o mejor aún, como los de Super Junior en Spy. Después de todo, un buen smoking era para las mujeres como la lencería para los hombres.

Entre fantasía y fantasía, Haru no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su casa estaba, por algún motivo, abierta. Solo vino a notarlo cuando una voz demasiado familiar la sorprendió cantando Gee (SNSD) a todo pulmón + baile estúpido.

"Cuando termines tu penoso concierto me avisas mujer estúpida. Mi hermana nos está esperando en el restaurante." Muy para la decepción de Haru, el maleducado ese iba con unos tejanos y una camiseta cutre de Iron Man, y ahora ella se sentía realmente estúpida por ir tan arreglada al lado de un tío que parecía haber salido del Comic Con.

"Ok… Vamos…" No tenía ni las fuerzas para responder al insulto. Estaba muy ocupada pegándose cabezazos contra la pared mentalmente. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa y ahora esto? Solo hubiera querido morirse.

* * *

El restaurante estaba un par de calles más abajo, pero Gokudera insistió en ir en moto, ya que se había molestado a sacarla de donde fuera que la tuviese y a quitarle el polvo –a duras penas porque estaba hecha una mierda- .

Sin saber bien qué clase de crimen habría cometido en su vida pasada para merecer este tipo de situaciones capaces de producir un buen ataque al corazón, Haru, resignada, metió la cabeza con algo de dificultad en un casco con llamas y calaveras que olía a él, a su shampoo, a su perfume, a todos aquellos olores hipnotizador que sólo él sabía desprender y que haría a cualquier chica caer rendida a sus pies. Y encima, nuestra chica tenía que pasar unos 15 minutos –hubieran sido diez a pié, pero al ir en moto tuvieron que lidiar con el tráfico y unos cuantos semáforos malignos- con sus brazos rodeando tímidamente la cintura de Gokudera y con la dulce voz de él mandándola a agarrarse más fuerte cada tres minutos y veinte segundos. Contados. Y claro, esto la ponía de mal humor, pero solo porque era demasiado densa, la pobre, para darse cuenta de que en realidad, él solo quería una excusa para sentir su calor contra su espalda.

* * *

Domingo 8:21 pm

Llegaron con toda la calma del mundo a uno de los restaurantes italianos más caros de Namimori. Un local sospechosamente llamado ´Pineapple Land' por algún motivo desconocido. Una mujer de cabellos rosados que parecía una modelo de Victoria Secret les recibió en la puerta.

"Tú debes de ser Haru" Le dedicó a la chica más joven una sonrisa mientras la miraba detalladamente desde cada ángulo. Haru se sentía como si le fueran a poner nota. "Soy la hermana mayor de Hayato, Bianchi. Me moría de ganas de conocerte. Hayato no para de hablar de ti…"

"Qué te inventas!?" Gokudera se sonrojó y entró al restaurante con la fuerza de una tormenta. Cualquier cosa menos tener que aguantar las memeces de su hermana.

Bianchi no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento y le guiñó el ojo a Haru antes de entrar ella también.

"Bonitas tetas, por cierto."

Y ese comentario fue suficiente para hacer a Haru arrepentirse de haberse levantado esa mañana.

* * *

El sitio por dentro era precioso. La música era tranquila y perfecta para el ambiente. Todas las mesas estaban decoradas con velas, cada una de aroma diferente, y el menú estaba lleno de platos con una pinta impecable. De los precios sí que mejor no hablemos... a más de una le daría un desmayo. Todos los camareros iban vestidos con uniformes verde pistacho y cada uno era más guapo que el anterior. Malditos italianos. Las camareras también iban del mismo color pero parecían más bien criadas de la época victoriana. Solo había un par de pequeños insignificantes detalles que desconcertaban: las decoraciones tropicales que cubrían la pared y la lámpara en forma de piña que colgaba del techo con una bandera italiana enredada en ella.

Gokudera no levantaba los ojos del menú, a pesar de haber decidido lo que iba a comer incluso antes de sentarse. Sinceramente, era lo mejor que habría podido hacer y lo que haría cualquier otro hombre en su situación, teniendo en cuenta de que su queridísima hermana y la chica que le tenía hecho un manojo de nervios habían decidido como tema de conversación nada más y nada menos que sujetadores y calendarios de bomberos, y encima, la raíz de todos sus problemas –a.k.a su hermana- ocasionalmente se dirigía a él con una mirada inocente de cachorrito y le preguntaba: "_Hayato, tú qué opinas?" _ Para recibir como única respuesta un profundo y lleno de significado "_Me importa una mierda. No me hables."_

Y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ir peor, un hombre de cabellos curiosamente azules y peinados en forma de piña –cada vez la gente es más rara…- salió de la cocina y se dirigió decidido hacia su mesa. Sin decir una palabra, Bianchi de levantó y le dio al hombre un beso en la mejilla como saludo para luego ir con él a la cocina.

"Hayato..." Se dio la vuelta un momento. "Estaré con Mukuro en la cocina. Tú quédate aquí con Haru y trátala bien. Después de cenar llévala a casa y no me esperes despierto."

Antes de que Gokudera pudiera rechistar, una pequeña chica con el mismo peinado que el Mukuro ese –cuál era el problema de esta gente con las piñas?- se plantó delante de su mesa con una libreta para tomar nota.

"Ya han decidido?" La chica –Chrome, decía la etiqueta de su uniforme- tenía un tono de voz bajo, casi inaudible, y no se atrevía a mirar a la pareja a los ojos.

A Haru le pareció adorable su timidez.

"Tendré una ensalada, y para beber una Coca-Cola cero."

"Se puede saber porqué mierdas vas a cenar una ensalada? Luego tendrás hambre. Aprovecha que invita mi hermana y pide todo lo que quieras." Dentro de la cabecita de Gokudera no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien no quisiera comer gratis.

"No pasa nada… Es que estoy haciendo dieta…"

"Pero serás estúpida? Estás bien como estás. No pierdas el tiempo en esas burradas de dieta." El cumplido –si es que se le puede llamar así- pasó desapercibido por el tono de voz de Gokudera, que rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia la camarera. "Tráele un buen plato de pasta. A todo el mundo le gusta la pasta, y a mí una pizza de rúcula."

"Pero qué te has creído para decidir por mí!?" Haru miró a la camarera que se empezaba a poner nerviosa. "A mí me traes una maldita ensalada, y para el imbécil este una pizza de piña. Con mucha piña! De hecho, no le traigas una pizza. Tráele solo una miserable piña!"

La pobre Chrome no sabía a dónde mirar, ni que apuntar ni que hacer, porque los dos que tenía delante no paraban de discutir como una de esas parejas casadas que llevan casados demasiado tiempo. Se hubiera puesto a llorar de los nervios si Bianchi no hubiera salido al último momento de la cocina con un plato de pez globo –vivo- en cada mano y los hubiera dejado caer sobre la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.

"Si no os lleváis bien esta va a ser vuestra cena y os lo vais a tragar por la nariz, o por los ojos si hace falta. No quiero oír ni un ruido más, entendido?"

Y se hizo el silencio durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Domingo 10:07 pm.

Haru y Gokudera seguían sin dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro. No porque estuvieran enfadados, sino porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar una conversación. Haru caminaba un poco más atrás –Bianchi se había quedado la moto y no les quedaba otra que no fuera andar- y se hubiera ido corriendo a casa a tumbarse en el sofá cubierta de mantas si no fuera porque su casa quedaba en la dirección contraria, y cuando quiso darse cuenta de eso, ya llevaba unos cinco minutos caminando silenciosamente con el italiano unos pasos más delante.

"No entiendo cuál es tu problema con la dieta. Si adelgazas más se te llevará el viento…" Gokudera decidió romper el hielo, no precisamente de la mejor manera posible.

"La ropa engaña…"

"Y qué más da? No hay nadie que te vaya a ver sin ropa."

A Haru le hubiera encantado responderle con un buen insulto o partirle la cara, pero sabía que tenía razón.

"Sabes… No te costaría nada ser amable de vez en cuando. Es por esa manía tuya de meterte con la gente de todas las maneras posibles que no tienes novia."

"Serás burra? SI no tengo novia es porque no quiero. Las mujeres estáis todas locas, y tú la primera."

"Dicen que las primeras impresiones engañan pero honestamente, desde eres tan maleducado como pensé la primera vez que te vi…"

"Pensaste que era un maleducado?" Eso le dolió muy en el fondo.

"Bueno… en realidad, pensé que tenías pinta de criminal, o de mafioso…"

"Porque soy italiano, verdad? Eso es racista."

"Perdona? Te recuerdo la vez que a las 3 de la madrugada me enviaste una ecuación al móvil para que te la resolviera? Asumiste que se me daban bien las mates solo porque soy asiática. Eso sí que es ser racista."

"Pero me la resolviste enseguida…"

"Ya, bueno… Se me dan bien las mates."

Gokudera empezó a reírse y pasó su brazo izquierdo por lo hombros de Haru, apoyándose suavemente en ella. Sería una de las pocas veces que Haru le había visto reír genuinamente, y esos momentos le encantaban.

"Quieres subir?" Dijo él, señalando su edificio.

"Hahi? Es un poco tarde… creo que tendría que ir a casa."

"No pasa nada. Los vecinos de arriba se han ido de vacaciones y han desocupado la terraza así que pensé que te gustaría subir y ver las estrellas. O al menos mi hermana dice que sería una buena idea…" Miró hacia el otro lado, y mechones plateados cubrían la expresión ruborizada en su cara. "Si quieres puedes quedarte a pasar la noche… Mi hermana no va a volver hasta mañana, y si vuelve y estás tú no se meterá a la fuerza en mi cama…"

No le hacía falta decir que solo tenía una cama grande y que no iba a ser tan maleducado para dejar a Haru que durmiera en el sofá. No lo parecía, pero estaba todo bien planeado. Este hombre podría dedicarse a cometer crímenes que por ser tan meticuloso seguro que no lo atraparían nunca.

"Supongo que estaría bien…"

* * *

Lunes 4:12 am

Bianchi abrió la puerta con una copia de las llaves de su hermano pequeño que había conseguido a la fuerza. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con todas las luces apagadas, la cocina medio vacía y las cosas de Haru en el sofá. Podrían haber pasado dos cosas: o la terraza, o sexo puro y duro. Fuera cual fuera, a Bianchi le parecía bien.

* * *

Domingo 11:49 pm

Después de haber acabado con media despensa de Gokudera –porque efectivamente Haru se había quedado con hambre- y de ver una película estúpida a medias, decidieron subir a la terraza. A pesar de ser noviembre no hacía nada de frío. Estaban los dos acostados encima de una manta que habían subido por si la necesitaban, ella con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él, y con el ruido del viento –y de alguna perra en celo- de música de fondo.

"Esa de allí es la osa mayor." Gokudera señaló al cielo.

"En serio?"

"No lo sé. Lo he dicho por decir. No sé nada de estrellas." Haru soltó la risa tonta.

Si solo pudieran estas así para siempre, sería perfecto. Estuvieron callados un tiempo, pero era mejor eso que soltar alguna burrada que les hiciera empezar a discutir.

"Cuéntame un secreto…" Gokudera le susurró al oído.

"Un secreto…" Haru se estaba quedando dormida y dijo automáticamente lo primero que se le ocurrió. "La primera vez que me gustó un chico y él me pidió salir me puse tan nerviosa que le dije que no… La segunda vez que un chico que me gustaba me pidió salir me pasó lo mismo y encima le dije que era lesbiana… Es tan penoso que solo se lo he contado a mi mejor amiga…"

"Sí que es penoso, sí…"

"Cuéntame algo que te de vergüenza admitir…"

"Que tienes razón cuando dices que me va mal con las mujeres porque soy un maleducado."

"Eso ya lo sabía, no hace falta que lo admitas."

"Pero no es siempre mi culpa, sabes? Es que a mí no me va eso de regalar flores y cosas caras para demostrar el 'amor'. El amor es algo que no hace falta demostrar… pero a ninguna chica con quien he estado se le ha ocurrido eso…"

"Entonces es solo que tienes mala suerte…"

"Eso me pasa por no reenviar las cadenas del Hotmail cuando tenía 13 años…"

La risa tonta de Haru volvió a aparecer.

"Gracias por no salir corriendo después de conocer a mi hermana…"

"Tampoco es tan mala, pobrecita... Pero no os parecéis mucho."

"No somos de la misma madre."

Hubo un silencio corto. Si algo sabía bien Haru era que no tenía que preguntarle a Gokudera sobre su madre.

"Mi madre era la amante de mi padre. Murió cuando yo era pequeño y por eso tuve siempre muchos problemas con mi padre. Bianchi es la única a quien considero familia, y solo porque ella es una terca que no me ha abandonado nunca a pesar de que me lo hubiera merecido."

Haru no sabía qué decir. Tenía los ojos fijos sobre los de él. En su vida se hubiera imaginado que le hubiera contado esas cosas por libre voluntad.

"Si me he decidido a vivir de la música es por mi madre. Era una gran pianista… si la hubieras conocido seguro que os habríais caído bien…" Giró su cabeza para mirar a Haru a la cara.

No dijo nada más.

Estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Haru mezclarse con la suya, y escuchaba perfectamente los latidos acelerados de su corazón con miedo a que ella escuchara los suyos. Se acercó lentamente un poco más, los dos con los ojos entrecerrados. Siempre conseguía arruinar las cosas con ella, pero esta vez no. Esta vez no quería cagarla. Esta vez solo quería un momento de paz mientras sus labios se posaba sobre los de ella.

PERO

No pasó. No esta vez. Justo cuando un milímetro y nada más les separaba, Bianchi decidió abrir la puerta para preguntar si no tenían frío por estar a fuera a las 4.

Gokudera se apartó con toda su mala leche. No solo al día siguiente tenía una reunión con un director de cine que le quería encargar una banda sonora, y había aplazado un descanso que bien necesitaba solo para poder estar con Haru, sino que encima la maldita hermana inoportuna suya se había metido en la cabeza molestar. Y cuando Bianchi quería molestar, lo hacía muy bien.

Haru se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba toda roja y el corazón le quería atravesar las costillas y el pecho. Habían estado tan cerca… Solo ella podía tener tan mala suerte.

"H-hahi… c-creo que me voy a dormir… mañana tengo clases…" Iba a dormir durante esas clases y eso le iba a pasar factura en los exámenes, pero había valido la pena. Casi.

"S-será mejor…" Gokudera la ayudó a levantarse sin mirarle a la cara y acto seguido bajó las escaleras, dejando otra vez a Haru y a Bianchi atrás.

Bianchi volvió a sonreír a Haru de la misma manera que había hecho en el restaurante.

"Que bien te lo montas, no chiquita?"

"H-hahi…"

"Que sepas que vas a dormir con él. No hagáis mucho ruido por favor"

Si. Definitivamente, Haru iba a morir de un ataque al corazón antes de terminar la carrera.

* * *

**Fin de este capítulo :3**

**Este ha sido un poco más largo para compensar el tiempo que llevo sin actualizar. **

**Bueno, que os ha parecido mi manera de cortar el rollo? Luego mis amigas me dicen que soy un poco sádica y tengo los cojones de negarlo… en el fondo me gusta torturar mentalmente a mis personajes ^^**

**Pero seré buena y haré que pase algo dentro de poco… **

**No sé, me he estado planteando la opción de hacer algún capítulo con lemon más adelante, pero no sé, no sé… como me digáis vosotras queridas =u= **

**Eeeeen fin~ Espero que os haya gustado, y los reviews se agradecen. **

**Hasta la próxima J**


	10. Chapter 10

Unos brazos delgados salieron de debajo de las sábanas para estirarse, mientras el sol de la mañana se colaba por entre las cortinas y iluminaba de blanco la habitación. Haru se dio la vuelta, aún con los ojos cerrados. Nunca había dormido tan bien. En cuanto tuviera algo de dinero extra, lo primero que haría sería comprar un colchón como ese… vaya placer de los dioses… era como dormir en una nube, y para mejorarlo todo, Gokudera fue lo primero que vio al despertar, y a quién estuvo mirando con cara de estúpida por unos buenos quince minutos y medio.

El hombre hasta parecía estar sonriendo. Su respiración era profunda y marcada y su boca estaba algo abierta. Parecía una divinidad, honestamente. Si solo tuviera esa expresión tan pacífica más a menudo…. Sin darse cuenta, Haru estaba levantando la mano para tocarle la cara y apartar un par de mechones plateados que yacían fuera de su sitio y tapaban la vista. Antes de tener tiempo de pasar la yema de sus dedos por los labios de él, un brazo –sinceramente pesado- la rodeó por la cintura y la arrastró más cerca, para quedar los dos cara a cara, pecho pegado con pecho, piernas entrelazadas, y la chica, por primera vez en todo el rato que había estado en su cama, se dio cuenta, finalmente, de que estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre, que no llevaba puesto nada más que unos calzoncillos de Calvin Klein y una cadena al cuello con un anillo –que al parecer no se quitaba nunca- y que encima, la volvía loca. Vamos, para querer morirse de un infarto.

"Haru…" La voz de Gokudera había sonado más dulce que nunca, a pesar de estar algo ronca por ser la primera palabra que soltaba. Y tenía que ser justamente el nombre de Haru… esto empezaba a parecer un dorama, solo que a la chica no se le ocurría ni un único actor coreano en ese momento que fuera la mitad de sexy que este hombre.

Un par de segundos después, él abrió los ojos.

"Buenas…" Sonrió atípicamente.

"Buenos días…" Haru bajó la vista y la fijó en el pecho desnudo de Gokudera.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, y la joven tuvo tiempo de perderse en sus pensamientos, que de alguna manera fueron de 'que bueno que está…' a 'por qué los hombres tienen pezones si no los necesitan para nada?'

"Dormiste bien?" Finalmente el chico de cabellos plateados decidió romper el hielo.

"S-si…" Haru se dio la vuelta, enredándose aún más en las sábanas y su pijama, buscando su móvil para ver la hora. "He tenido un sueño donde te mandaba a la… MIERDA!"

Los ojos de Gokudera se abrieron completamente. Qué clase de sueño era ese? Y a que vino el énfasis en esa última palabra? Y cuando vio a Haru levantarse de golpe y empezar a correr, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Mierda mierda mierda mis clases empiezan en 45 minutos y estoy a media hora de mi casa y tengo que ir a buscar los libros para luego estarme media hora más hasta llegar a la uni no voy a llegar a tiempo nunca y tengo un examen a primera hora voy a morir….."

Gokudera respiró profundamente y se quedó tumbado en la cama sin moverse, mientras escuchaba los pasos acelerados de Haru en el salón de su casa, mientras recogía todas sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz, y tropezándose con casi todas las sillas para luego abrir y cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, yéndose sin siquiera despedirse. Costaba de admitir, pero no merecerse ni siquiera un 'chao' de Haru, era bastante doloroso. Él lo sabía, en el fondo, que desde hacía un tiempo, Haru había empezado a ser aquello alrededor de lo cual giraba su vida, y le gustara o no, a estas alturas, se había enamorado de ella. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada la idea. No por ella, sino por él. Porque, en el fondo, él no era más que un cobarde que no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres, y que ahora que la tenía a ella delante, el miedo le corroía por dentro. El miedo a no saberla tratar como ella se merecía, y a cagarla, como con todas las demás, porque Haru no era como todas las demás, y por eso, querer hacer las cosas bien con ella era tan importante para él. Porque, no como a las demás, a Haru sí que la quería de verdad. Y eso solo lo hacía todo más difícil.

* * *

Las clases habían sido completamente normales ese día. Haru había llegado, de alguna milagrosa manera, a tiempo para su examen, que, por cierto, estaba chupado y lo terminó en 23 minutos. Todo lo demás fue rutina. Squalo gritando sus clases –y hasta un cumplido a una profesora nueva, porque si no gritaba todo lo que decía, no era Squalo.- , Dino tropezando con todo lo que tenía delante y hasta con lo que no tenía, y Kyoko siendo la mejor amiga que alguien pueda desear. Hoy se la veía especialmente feliz, por que cumplía nueve meses de estar saliendo con Tsuna, su novio.

Al sonar el último timbre del día, seguido de gritos de felicidad y alivio por parte de casi cada estudiante en todo el campus, el móvil de Haru empezó a sonar –a todo volumen y con Dazzling Girl de SHINee como tono de llamada-. Era un mensaje de Gokudera que quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible en el parque. Vaya… ahora se estaba empezando a preocupar.

* * *

Gokudera tuvo una mañana bastante normal, dentro de lo que cabía. Después de que Haru se fuera, se levantó y vio en la cocina, encima de una pila de platos sucios, una nota de su hermana, que se había aburrido de hacer de aguanta velas y que había cogido el primer avión a Italia. Gokudera gritó de felicidad por dentro como una colegiala, pero por fuera decidió mantener la calma. Era demasiado temprano y tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Haber pasado la noche con Haru le sentó genial. Estaba de buen humor, y para ver a la persona a quien tenía que ver ese día hacía mucha falta estar de buen humor. Era uno de esos días cuando, por arte de magia, alguien le recordaba de que era un compositor que tenía que trabajar para pagar el alquiler y que no todo en la vida era hacer el vago en el sofá, por muy buen plan que parezca.

Normalmente, cuando Gokudera trabajaba, era para hacer algún concierto, pero como para eso necesitaba un mánager y se había acostado con la última que había tenido –que, por cierto, estaba casada y con hijos- había decidido que lo mejor sería dejar de hacer esas cosas de mono de feria. Luego, se convirtió en costumbre tocar en fiestas de gente rica, y aún lo hacía, cuando alguien rico le llamaba, pero en temporada de tormentas no había mucha demanda para fiestas de gente rica que parecía no haber descubierto que no es un requerimiento obligatorio hacer fiestas al aire libre en la piscina. Finalmente, estaban las discográficas. Éstas lo adoraban. En serio. Adoraban a esos cabrones que se acostaban con las secretarias mientras tocaran el piano bien, y las secretarias adoraban como Gokudera sabía tocar bien otro tipo de cosas… Por eso, casi todas las baladas que llegaban a TOP 10, habían pasado antes por sus dedos. Ya sea la canción, o la cantante… a veces las dos. Y básicamente en eso pasaba Gokudera sus días: frente al piano ideando la siguiente canción de los bailes de fin de curso, una reverenda mierda por la que cobraría millones. Pero luego estaban esas melodías que eran simplemente perfectas, y que luego acabarían como banda sonora de alguna película.

De eso iría su reunión. Un director de Hollywood, fan del cine asiático, se había enamorado de uno de sus temas, y quería uno para su nueva película. Esta era una oportunidad de oro, porque si se daba a conocer en Hollywood, Gokudera tendría su vida asegurada. El hecho de que el director fuera el imbécil de Belphegor no importaba mientras hubiera dinero por el medio.

* * *

De un momento a otro, había empezado a llover. Haru llegó al parque hecha un charco, con la camisa blanca transparentada –justo el día que llevaba un sujetador rojo navidad- y con todo el maquillaje corrido por la cara, todo porque no le dio tiempo coger un paraguas esa mañana. Como si fuera una broma del destino, en cuanto puso un pié en la pequeña casita de juguete para los niños pequeños –único lugar bajo techo en toda la inmensidad del parque – donde Gokudera la esperaba, el sol salió por entre las nubes. Era como si el universo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para joderla ese día.

Gokudera no dijo nada durante un rato. Estaban los dos sentados uno al lado del otro, con las rodillas recogidas para no ocupar todo el espacio, mirando la fuente que tenían delante.

"Hoy…" Finalmente decidió romper el hielo. "Hoy estuve con Belphegor… Sabes quién es, no?"

Los ojos de Haru empezaron a brillar. Claro que sabía quién era. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

"Quiere que haga la banda sonora de su próxima película…"

"Hahi! En serio? Eso es genial! Y qué más te dijo?"

"Pues… verás, me dijo…" Por muy feliz que Haru estuviera por él, no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada debido al tono de voz con el que Gokudera llevaba hablando todo el tiempo.

"Me dijo que quiere filmar en USA, y que quiere que vaya con él… para que aparezca yo también en algunas escenas… y que si todo va bien… si todo va bien, me quedaría a vivir allá, y trabajar para otros directores…"

Al oír la palabra USA, la sonrisa de Haru desapareció completamente.

"Y- y que harás? Irás con él?"

"Claro… no puedo dejar pasar esto… solo quería hablar contigo antes, a ver qué te parece…"

"Hahi… p-pues bien, supongo… te echaré de menos… pero me alegro mucho por ti… en serio…"

"Haru."

"Dime."

"Si me dices que me quede lo haré. Solo con que tú me lo digas ya me basta. Depende de ti."

Oh claro. El típico '_depende de ti_'. Como si fuera fácil, sabes? No se puede decidir tan fácilmente entre lo que tú quieres y lo que es mejor para otra persona. Sobre todo si esa otra persona era lo más importante de tu vida. Pero ya sabéis lo que se dice. Si quieres a alguien, déjalo ir.

"Ve." Fue un hilo de voz. Una palabra, una sílaba… pero decía muchas cosas a la vez. "No seas tonto y ve. Es una oportunidad única, no? Como puedes dejar que decida yo por ti? Más te vale no decirle que no a algo tan importante…"

"Tú eres más importante." Y se hizo el silencio.

Ni él había planeado decir eso, ni ella se habría imaginado que escucharía algo así en toda su vida, y menos viniendo de él.

"N- no sé cómo explicarlo bien… pero… no quiero estar lejos de ti…" Por primera vez, Haru había visto a Gokudera sonrojarse a tales niveles. "Pensé en que vinieras conmigo… pero tienes tus finales dentro de poco y no puedo… además… no querrías… en fin, da igual… lo que te quiero decir es que no puedo tenerte lejos… me vuelve loco… y… y cuesta decirlo… pero eres… Haru… yo…"

"Para, para, para… no hace falta que sigas... ya sé por dónde va la cosa." En el fondo, sí que quería que siguiera. Quería escuchar cada palabra y cada letra, pero el pobre se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que ni siquiera parecía el mismo.

"Pues… que hago?"

Haru respiró hondo. Nunca nada había sido tan difícil para ella, pero era el momento de comportarse como una mujer y no como una niña que solo sabe hablar de Corea del Sur.

"Ya te lo he dicho. No pierdas esta oportunidad por mí. Si no aceptas un trato tan bueno por una burrada como esta no te lo perdonaré nunca."

"Burrada? En serio? Una burrada? Me estás diciendo que mis sentimientos por ti son una burrada? Sabía que eras estúpida pero no me imaginaba que lo serías tanto! No hace falta de que te burles de mi en mi cara, sabes? Podrías simplemente rechazarme, como lo haría la gente normal!"

"Te importaría dejar de llamarme estúpida? No te das cuenta de que esto lo hago por ti? En serio te crees que a mí tampoco me duele que te vayas!? Claro que quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo! Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta! Es injusto!"

Haru había alzado tanto la voz, que todos los niños del parque se habían girado para mirar.

_[A partir de ahora todo son gritos, pero no voy a abusar de las mayúsculas, así que ya sabéis]_

"A ver mujer estúpida! Si quieres que me quede solo dilo! No andes complicándote la vida, que no hace falta, y no estoy de humor para aguantar toda esa mierda de las telenovelas! Quieres que me quede o no? Así de fácil!"

"Claro que quiero! Pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo! No quiero que luego te vayas a arrepentir!"

"Deja de tratarme como si fueras mi madre! Ya está, me quedo y punto!"

"Gokudera Hayato haz tus malditas maletas y vete de una puñetera vez!"

"Por qué no te callas!? No es esto lo que quieres y lo sabes!"

"No! Pero es lo mejor, así que vete y punto… Gokudera-san no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…"

"No es difícil. Solo tienes que entender que te quiero… y eso es fácil de ver... pero si tanto insistes en que me vaya, tal vez es lo mejor que puedo hacer."

"Espera! Te vas a ir? En serio?"

"A VER ESTÚPIDA, NO ME LLEVAS DICIENDO TODO EL RATO QUE ME VAYA? PUES QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?"

"MIRA, SABES QUÉ? VETE! VETE A LOS USA Y PÚDRETE ALLÍ! YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA!"

"ME PARECE BIEN!"

"QUE TE DEN!"

Y las madres que había por el parque con sus hijos empezaron a aplaudir, como si acabaran de ver una escena de un culebrón.

* * *

Haru abrazó su almohada de Onew. Había ideado el plan perfecto de no salir de su habitación en diez años, pero luego el trimestral de mates marcado en su agenda para el día siguiente la hizo cambiar de opinión.

De verdad era estúpida. Gokudera se iba en tres horas y probablemente nunca más lo volvería a ver, y lo último que le había dicho había sido '_que te den'_. Vaya faena.

Cuatro botellas de alcohol y dos horas llorando frente al MV de Paradise de Infinite después, decidió que si iba a ser estúpida, ya podría ser bien requetestúpida, así que cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje al principal causante de todos sus problemas, que estaba a punto de subirse al avión.

Sí. Un estúpido y nada oportuno mensaje que ponía '_Que te vaya bien. Siento haberte gritado esta mañana. Yo también te quiero.'_

* * *

**Oh mis feels al escribir esto ;u;**

**No se… últimamente me ha dado por las cosas tristes, así que un capítulo para no reírse mucho… si es que en el fondo, me gusta meterme también con las lectoras J algún día me vais a quemar viva y me lo voy a merecer…**

**Pero este fic tendrá un final feliz, lo prometo ^^ **

**Eso sí, probablemente le queden dos o tres capítulos más… a no ser que se me ocurra algo más para escribir… ah, bueno, y un cap más de lemon, eso si :3**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestros reviews, que me encanta recibirlos y leerlos. Un abrazo a todas~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hoy, como era de costumbre, Miura Haru ocupaba el primer puesto de la lista de resultados de los exámenes trimestrales. Ese raro suceso en la triste vida de un estudiante se había repetido ya tantas veces que no provocaba ninguna emoción ni expresión en la chica. El hecho de que sólo le quedara un trimestre más para terminar la universidad y comenzar su vida laboral tampoco supuso ningún cambio en su mirada apagada y distante. Tampoco le hacía sentir mejor el pequeño detalle de que recién empezaban sus queridísimas vacaciones de navidad. Siendo sinceros, las navidades nunca le gustaron. Todos sus amigos se iban con sus familias, y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de visitar a la suya. Cuando era niña, sus padres se divorciaron y su madre desapareció de su vida, para mágicamente volver a aparecer un día con otro marido y un hijo de cinco años. No es que a Haru le molestara que su madre se hubiera vuelto a casar; tampoco le caía mal su medio-hermano y su padrastro no era mala persona, pero no se sentía a gusto con ellos; sentía que sobraba, porque ellos eran una familia y ella no hacía falta después de todo.

La primera nevada del año comenzó a caer a las 11 de la mañana. Haru se sentó en un banco y abrió su McDonald´s para calmar el ruido que no dejaban de hacer sus tripas. Se sentía rara. Vacía. Triste. Sin saber explicar por qué, ese día había acabado pensando en su madre, cosa que nunca hacía. Las dos tenían como una especie de acuerdo en el que sólo hablaban por teléfono en ocasiones especiales o cuando una necesitara algún favor de la otra, y el resto del tiempo, ni Haru tenía madre, ni su madre tenía hija. Eran como desconocidas la una para la otra y a ninguna de las dos le importaba demasiado, pero este año, algo era diferente.

Tal vez no eran ganas de verla. Tal vez Haru sólo se dio cuenta de repente de que estaría incluso dispuesta a ir a la casa de su madre con tal de no estar sola en ese específico día del año, porque no tenía nadie más con quien pasarlo. Kyoko se iría a Venecia con Tsuna para celebrar los no-se-cuantos años que llevaban juntos, y Sora –con quien, por cierto, hacía mucho que no hablaba –había decidido ir a vivir a Corea del Sur por que sí. Mejor sería no mencionar al maldito bastardo de Gokudera. Su avión salía en dos horas y no solo no se había despedido sino que encima, no se había dignado a responder el mensaje que Haru le había enviado aquella noche. En el fondo se alegraba de no tener que hablar del tema, pero le daba bastante rabia que el muy cobarde no hubiera dicho nada. Era un puñetero WhatsApp que salía gratis joder! No costaba tanto!

Con un movimiento brusco, Haru tiró el vaso de Coca Cola vacío a una papelera y le regaló –más bien le tiró a la cara –lo que le sobraron de las patatas a algún chico de primer año cualquiera, a quien, sin saberlo, le alegró muchísimo el día. La siguiente clase era economía, pero como la profesora estaba vaga, puso una película para no tener que hacer nada. Sinceramente, este tipo de profes se agradecen, y mucho.

En la película, el protagonista masculino se enamoraba de una azafata, y se subía al avión para cantarle 'Marry you' de Bruno Mars por el interfono, y los 50 minutos restantes de película iban sobre los preparativos de la boda. Ya os imagináis lo aburrida que tendría que ser la maldita película. Era bastante bonito, eso sí. Soltaban palomas, rosas por todas partes, confesión de amor innecesariamente larga… lo mejor era el pastel de 15 pisos. Haru no entendía exactamente qué era lo que tenía a todas las chicas de su clase con lágrimas en los ojos. A lo mejor el hecho de que esas cosas no pasan. Es ya bastante difícil conseguir que un chico te regale flores o bombones en un día que no sea San Valentín. De hecho, con que te responda un maldito mensaje ya tendrías que alegrarte por que ni eso pueden hacer los muy capullos. No toquemos el tema de limpiar, lavar, planchar, cocinar… oh no, de eso nada monada, y lo peor de todo es que, a pesar de todo eso, siempre había alguno que te volvía loca. Ese es el gran defecto de nosotras las mujeres. En algún punto de nuestra vida, algún hombre inútil nos bloquea la capacidad de pensar con cordura, a no ser que seas lesbiana que en ese caso, tienes suerte chica.

No sabría decir en qué momento Haru dejó de concentrarse en lo mala que era la película para ponerse a pensar en Gokudera Hayato y en como rápidamente había escalado hasta el primer puesto en _la lista de problemas de Haru Versión 2.0. _Probablemente cuando vio el nombre del chico en los créditos finales porque, como no, tenía que haber sido él quien se había ocupado de la banda sonora. Menuda manera de echar leña al fuego.

Lo mejor sería olvidar que existía y irse a casa.

Sí, esa era una buena idea.

xXx

De camino a casa, Haru resbaló tres veces en la nieve. En los doramas, aparecería un apuesto joven –que luego resultaría estar forrado de dinero- y la ayudaría a levantarse, sus miradas se cruzarían y ese sería el comienzo de una bonita historia de amor a primera vista. Pero esto era la realidad. En la cruda realidad, si te caes, te levantas tu sola, y si tienes suerte, nadie se reirá ni hará videos para subirlos a Youtube sin tu permiso.

La chica llegó a su bloque de pisos con el culo cubierto de nieve y una botella de vino del supermercado que milagrosamente se había salvado de una cuarta caída en las escaleras. La chica había decidido apartar su enfado –mezclado con depresión y decepción- para centrarse en las partes buenas de todo: podía estar tres semanas mirando doramas y escuchando kpop sin que nadie le dijera nada, porque no habría nadie para hacerle compañía, como casi cada año.

Ok, eso es simplemente penoso y de positivo nada. En cuanto llegara a casa, se iba a emborrachar y llorar si hacía falta. Si… ese era el plan.

xXx

La llave entró sin ningún problema en el agujero de la puerta. Dio las típicas dos vueltas y se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido. La casa estaba oscura. Todas las luces apagadas, todas las puertas cerradas menos la del balcón, la cocina estaba perfectamente limpia y no había ni un único plato sucio, ropa por el suelo, como de costumbre. Si… definitivamente algo andaba mal.

Primero: Por qué mierdas estaba abierta la puerta del balcón? La última vez que sin querer Haru no la había cerrado, al volver se había encontrado con una paloma en el salón que no sabía salir por donde mismo había entrado y que había dejado 'regalitos' por todo el sofá.

Segundo: Cocina limpia? Ningún plato sucio? Si venga! Haru sería todo lo que quieras, pero organizada seguro que no. Siempre había algo para limpiar. Siempre….

Alguien había entrado. Alguien a quien le molestaba mucho el desorden, por lo visto, pero que era demasiado tímido para recoger los sujetadores tumbados por el suelo.

-Ya has vuelto… -Una mano fría como el hielo se puso suavemente en el hombro de Haru sin que ella notara la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

Lo siguiente fue un chillido que estremeció el barrio.

-G-Gokudera-san! Qué haces aquí? No te habías ido? Qué? Por qué? Como has entrado?

-Por la ventana.

-ESO YA ME LO IMAGINO! Por qué estás en mi casa?

El chico estaba acorralado contra la pared. Haru había cogido una sartén en el último momento y él sabía muy bien que sería capaz de pegarle con esa cosa. También sabía perfectamente que un buen sartenazo dolía y mucho.

-Al final no me he ido…

-Ya lo veo. Por qué?

Él no dijo nada. Haru parecía estar bastante enfadada así que sería mejor no ponerse en ese plan dulce que ella tanto odiaba.

-A ver mujer estúpida, porque por lo visto no lo entiendes. Estaba tan tranquilo enfadado contigo y haciendo las maletas cuando me llega un WhatsApp de parte tuya. Después de leer eso pretendes que me vaya?

-Al menos responde, no crees!?

-No. No respondo. Pensé que sería mejor venir a verte, y de paso traerte algún regalo de navidad, pero solo me encuentro con que no estás en casa -que por cierto, fue muy fácil colarme- tienes el suelo lleno de tu ropa interior que sinceramente no necesitaba ver, y la cocina hecha un asco. No sé por qué, encima que me tomo la molestia de venir, tengo que lavar tus platos sucios.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-Me aburría y me molestaba verlo así.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa.

-No seas tan hostil que no hace falta.

-Te juro que te voy a pegar en la cabeza con la sartén como no te vayas.

-Pero serás maleducada! Que maneras de tratar a alguien son esas? No me pienso ir!

-Gokudera-san VETE!

-Te he traído comida.

-…. Bueno. Puedes quedarte… pero solo un rato, ok?

Haru bajó el brazo con el que sujetaba la sartén y se dejó caer en el sofá, seguida por Gokudera que lucía en la cara una sonrisa triunfante que Haru no había visto nunca.

-Sabes… -Esta vez no hubo silencio incómodo. Gokudera no iba a dejar que pasara otra vez. –he decidido que te quiero y que no me voy a separar de ti.

-Sabes, has decidido algo estúpido. Qué pasa con Belphegor-san? Has hablado con él? –Esta vez, la voz de Haru sonaba más tranquila, comprensiva, incluso feliz.

-Se ha enfadado muchísimo, claro. Le mandé a tomar por culo y le colgué en la cara. Creo que no volveré a tener trabajo en un buen rato.

La chica comenzó a reír. La típica risa tonta, pero de esas que nunca viene mal.

-Me alegro que no te hayas ido.

-Si en el fondo me quieres.

-Se nota mucho…

-Si…

Y nunca la comida china había sabido mejor.

xXx

Era bastante lo que habían comido, y sin embargo en un par de minutos no quedaba nada.

-Haru…

-Dime.

-Puedo besarte?

Haru giró la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. En serio le acababa de preguntar eso? La chica estaba hecha un tornado de emociones por dentro. Los nervios empezaban a tomar el control.

-S… No.

-Como que no?

-P-pues eso… que no.

Gokudera soltó un suspiro y encendió la tele en el canal de deportes. No hace falta decir que a Haru esto le sentó bastante mal, aunque sabía que se lo merecía. Ella también suspiró y, aceptando su derrota, cogió el mando de la tele, lo estampó contra la pared y puso sus labios sobre los de él. Rápidamente se apartó pero una mano la cogió por la cintura y la empujó hacia adelante otra vez.

Por primera vez se besaban como dios manda. Sin interrupciones. Sin ser un error. Un simple y profundo beso que los dos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando. Haru cerró los ojos y separó los labios, dejando paso a la lengua de Gokudera, que se encontraba como en casa. Él parecía disfrutarlo más por cada segundo que pasaba, y cuando Haru soltó un suave y apagado gemido, supo que ella estaba igual que él. El beso se hizo más profundo. Gokudera deslizó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Haru y le acarició la espalda, mientras ella colocaba las suyas alrededor del cuello del chico. Al cabo de un rato se separaron para coger aire. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y estaban rojos a más no poder. Haru miró hacia otro lado por la vergüenza y con el miedo de que su corazón latiera tan rápido que él lo pudiese oír. No se dio cuenta de que Gokudera sonreía sin poder ocultarlo, ni de que un cojín estaba colocado estratégicamente sobre las piernas del chico para conseguir ocultar 'otra cosa' en caso que fuera necesario.

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos que Haru estaba tumbada boca arriba en el sofá, con Gokudera encima, besándola en los labios, para luego dirigirse a sus mejillas, su cuello, y allí se detuvo antes de seguir bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula donde se detuvo bruscamente.

-No te importa si me quedo esta noche, no?

Su aliento caliente y dulce contra la piel de Haru volvía a la chica loca. Con sus delgados dedos jugaba con los cabellos plateados que tenía tan maravillosamente cerca y se reprimía las ganas de comportarse como las guarras de sus amigas y comerse a ese hombre –si sabes de qué a lo que me refiero… -

-Supongo que no pasa nada si te quedas…

Y eso fue todo lo que le hizo falta al joven para saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Haru había hablado en un tono que no había escuchado nunca. Era como una invitación a su cama, y de paso a ese punto entre sus piernas donde no se le permitía el paso a cualquiera. Ella sabía muy bien donde se había metido, y no tenía la intención de arrepentirse al último momento. Sabía lo que hacía, y aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho, ese momento parecía bastante adecuado. No había ningún sentimiento raro y molesto en su consciencia que le susurrara 'no lo hagas', así que era como una luz verde que le gritaba 've! Hazlo y déjame en paz!' –la voz de su consciencia era la voz de Yongguk-.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su camisa estaba por el suelo, junto con la mitad de su armario, y la boca de Gokudera se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su ombligo. Ya está. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Cerró los ojos y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, sería dejarse llevar.

**xXx**

**Ok cariños míos, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana J**

**Siento mucho cortaros el rollo pero están mis padres demasiado cerca y no me pienso poner a escribir un lemon, por mucho que me pese en el alma.**

**En fin, finalmente he hecho que estén juntos. No se… me pareció que ya era hora ^^ **

**Volviendo al tema del lemon, el siguiente capítulo será un lemon cortito. Solo lemon y completamente irrelevante para el plot, y subiré otro cap más completamente NSFW para que si alguien no quiere leer nada subido de tono que se lo pueda saltar tranquilamente y todos contentos. Eso sí, la siguiente actualización será probablemente la última.**

**Me da mucha pena terminar este fic. Es como un hijo ;A; pero tengo que terminarlo y seguir con otros fics… puede que lo traduzca al inglés algún día que no tenga nada mejor que hacer, de la misma manera que cuando termine un hibaharu que estoy escribiendo en ingles lo traduciré al español. Pero no aseguro nada… depende de si no estoy muy vaga =u=**

**Bueno, dejo de hablar que no intereso. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Vuestras reviews me hacen sonreír como una tonta y me dan ganas de actualizar más rápido. Me gustaría que comentarais con como creéis que acabará todo. No se… será interesante. ouo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola ^^ primero de todo me quisiera disculpar por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Entre el trabajo y los exámenes finales (y la falta de inspiración) no he podido escribir hasta hoy. En fin, pongo este comentario al principio solo para avisar de un pequeño detalle insignificante. Este capítulo es Lemon puro. No es relevante para la historia en lo más mínimo, y como solo es un capítulo, no haré falsas ilusiones y no cambiaré la clasificación, no se… aviso antes por si alguien no lo quiere leer que se lo salte y ya… supongo… no se, si tengo que cambiar a M me lo decis y ya está uwu Todo lo demás que tenga que añadir lo pondré al final. Gracias por leer y me alegro estar de vuelta :)**

Navidad. Toda la cuidad cubierta de una capa blanca y los aeropuertos más vivos que nunca. Lleno de lágrimas de despedida y de reencuentro. Abrazos y besos y el ruido de los nombres de los seres queridos y un ir y venir incesante de maletas y precios inhumanos como siempre. Y allí en medio estaba Gokudera Hayato. A pesar de que eran las 12 de la mañana y él se acababa de fumar medio paquete para calmarse, seguía estando más irritable que de lo normal. Luego, tuvo que pasar media hora en la oficina de seguridad porque le había empezado a gritar al hombre que tenía detrás en la cola para el escáner de rayos X. No era su culpa, ok? A Gokudera le gustaba tomarse su tiempo cuando se quitaba todos sus anillos y pulseras y cosas que llevaba encima, y el hombre ese le estaba metiendo prisa. Tal vez hubiera acabado en la oficina de seguridad igualmente, al llevar unas cuantas armas sin ningún motivo aparente, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia.

Cuando finalmente le dejaron ir, se sentó delante de una pantalla a esperar su vuelo. Estaban emitiendo un partido de baseball. Nunca le había interesado el deporte, pero siempre iba a ver jugar a su mejor amigo cuando eran adolescentes. Ahora ese amigo jugaba para una de las grandes ligas de NY, de la cual a Gokudera no le podría importar menos el nombre. Con algo de suerte podría ver a Yamamoto en USA. Seguro que se alegraría. Solo era una pena que no pudiera conocer a Haru…

Este fue el principio de todo. Le tomaron al italiano 45 minutos y 23 segundos para darse cuenta de que siempre iba a acabar pensando en ella, y que al menos tenía que haberse disculpado, o aunque sea pedirle que fuera con él, por muy egoísta y estúpido que eso fuera. Pero estamos hablando aquí de Gokudera Hayato, ni más ni menos. Había hecho un nuevo record en su lista de "_a ver cuánto tiempo tardo en joderlo todo con una chica_", y con Haru ya había durado bastante.

Solo pensar en ella le irritaba y le relajaba a la vez, pero lo mejor sería olvidarla, no? Pues no. No le daba la gana. Antes de subir al avión pensó en tantas cosas… en cómo arreglarlo todo con ella, en qué decirle, en qué pasaría después, una boda puede… hijos… y vivieron felices para siempre… luego sus pensamientos se volvieron más sucios al rozar el tema "Luna de Miel en Roma", pero es un hombre, qué se le va a hacer? Y luego, por primera vez en su vida, el destino (es decir, yo) le concedió un milagro.

Ese mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo con leerlo sabía que nada más era importante. Se sentía honestamente estúpido, porque el mensaje era del día anterior y su mierda de Nokia no lo había recibido antes… -al menos era indestructible- Lo primero que haría sería comprar un iPhone5. Pero antes había algo más importante que tenía que hacer. Correr. Correr como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con una casa vacía, y la muy estúpida de Haru se había dejado la ventana abierta. Era como si, por primera vez, todo estuviera a favor de Gokudera. El salón estaba hecho un asco, con toda la ropa por el suelo, pilas gastadas en la mesa, flores muertas y algo de nieve en la puerta. A juzgar por esos indicios, la cocina debería ser el infierno en tierra, pero como Gokudera es así de masoquista, entró. Solo vio una pila de platos y vasos sucios, restos de pastel casero y un objeto peligrosamente inidentificable.

En su defensa, era muy temprano, se aburría esperándola, y el desorden le volvía casi tan loco como ella. Seguramente si vivieran juntos limpiaría él, y sus hijos le llamarían a él "mamá". Una chispa de felicidad se encendió dentro suyo. Puede que por la imagen mental de formar una familia con Haru, o porque "formar una familia" implicaba… otra cosa… y cuando ella llegó, se dio cuenta de que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de… esa otra cosa.

xXx

Ciertamente el sofá era bastante incómodo, pero tenerla a ella debajo hacía que no fuera tan molesto. No lo importaba parecer un pobre desesperado, porque en el fondo lo estaba, y sin molestarse en escuchar las quejas de Haru, apretó sus labios contra los de ella, descubriendo así una placentera y dulce manera de hacerla callar. Estaba disfrutando demasiado ese simple contacto. Podría estar así con ella para siempre, pero no era suficiente para satisfacerle y, por lo visto, Haru pensaba lo mismo.

La chica se relajó completamente, como si tuviera la mente en blanco, y cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gokudera, permitiéndole así estar más cerca. Ese simple gesto consiguió calmar al chico de todas sus pocas dudas e inquietudes. Soltó un respiro profundo antes de separar los labios de Haru con los suyos, para jugar con ellos unos segundos y luego adentrar la lengua, que rápidamente encontró a la otra. Se morían los dos de ganas de hacer eso. De sentirse el uno al otro, de llegar hasta el límite de todo, y la adrenalina del momento eficazmente eliminaba todas las ganas de ir despacio en esa relación. Fue un beso largo, dulce e hipnotizador. Gokudera ahogaba con su boca los suaves gemidos que dejaba escapar Haru, y sus respiraciones sincronizadas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que se podían oír por todo el pequeño salón.

Él no podía tener sus manos quietas. No sabía qué hacer con ellas. Quería tocar la chica que tenía debajo con tantas ganas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. La falta de aire hizo que se separaran después de uno de esos momentos que parecen eternos. Haru se derretía con la mirada color menta que nunca había tenido tan cerca, y una especie de sensación entre sus piernas le decía que quería esa mirada más cerca aún. Lo quería a él, dentro suyo, de la misma manera que decía que quería dentro suyo a Kai de Exo K.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los de él, en encuentros más cortos, suaves, que la dejaban dolorosamente ansiosa por más. Gokudera empezaba a perder la paciencia, y mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda desde el estómago de Haru hacia arriba, lentamente y por debajo de la ropa, su boca iba plantando besos en dirección sur, pasando por la boca de Haru, sus mejillas, su oreja, se detuvo un rato en su cuello, sin saber muy bien si dejar marca o no en su nuevo territorio, y cuando se acercaba a la clavícula, su mano ya se había topado con el primer obstáculo: el sujetador.

-Haru…- dijo él con la voz grave y entrecortada. –…te puedo quitar el sujetador:

Vaya manera de cortar el rollo… esas cosas no se preguntan! Se hacen y punto! Haru le apartó bruscamente y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola caer en el suelo como hacía con toda su ropa siempre que se cambiaba. Abrió los brazos, invitando a Gokudera a que fuera a por ella con lo mejor que tenía, y mostrando con orgullo el color sonrojado de sus mejillas. Por suerte hoy se había puesto el sujetador bueno, y ojalá él no se diera cuenta de que sus calcetines tenían un hueco.

Él, por otra parte, seguramente ni se fijaría. Sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados con otras dos cosas. Haru le estaba dando permiso para hacerle de todo, y él pensaba aprovecharlo. Ah, pero el sofá seguía siendo un mueble pútrido y asqueroso que crujía con cada movimiento… vaya…

Gokudera le dio a Haru un beso en la mejilla y la cogió en brazos, como si fuera una novia. Otra vez ignorando sus quejas, la llevó hasta la habitación, de la misma manera que se hacía en una luna de miel, solo que en esas no se queja nadie.

La luz estaba apagada. Perfecto. La cama era más pequeña que la de Gokudera, pero cabían bien los dos. Mejor aún. Colocó a Haru sobre el colchón lo más delicadamente que pudo –no mucho. La dejó caer- y se volvió a poner encima suyo, librándose también del molesto trozo de tela que le cubría el torso y que muchos conocemos como "camisa". Al ver los abdominales sorprendentemente bien marcados de Gokudera, Haru se encendió como una antorcha. En todos los sentidos. Al ver esa cara enrojecida, Gokudera decidió que era hora de jugar más abajo. Separó las piernas de Haru y se recostó entre ellas, en esa posición donde podía mortificarla cuando su obvia erección rozaba con los tejanos de la chica, que estaban más duros que él. Como podía moverse ella en esas cosas? Mujeres…

-Como puedes caminar en unos tejanos tan tiesos?- llevaba ya un buen rato peleándose con la cremallera atascada cuando decidió preguntar.

-Gokudera-san, que sepas que esta será mi primera vez y la tengo muy idealizada, así que si vuelves a romper el ambiente con preguntas estúpidas, te vas al baño a masturbarte porque a mí no me la metes.

A pesar del tono amenazador, Gokudera estaba bastante satisfecho con su respuesta. Si Haru era virgen, significaba que él tenía todo el derecho a tocarla antes que nadie, de quedar marcado en ella como "su inolvidable primera vez" y, aunque sonara algo egoísta, la posibilidad de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y tenerla sola y únicamente para él, y pensar en todo eso le ponía aún más. Su sangre estaba hirviendo. Enterró su cara entre los pechos de Haru y empezó a besarlos, y el sonido que salió de la boca de la chica, junto con la manera en que ella se mostraba tan sensible y responsiva a todo lo que él hacía le estimulaba horriblemente. Esta vez, para él era diferente. No era simple lujuria. Era amor.

Pero todavía estaba atascado con la cremallera.

xXx

Dos minutos después, y con la ayuda de Haru, finalmente Gokudera consiguió deshacerse de la maldita cremallera. De hecho, tuvo que romperla para abrirla.

El ambiente había desaparecido completamente, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar de pretender hacer las cosas como en las pelis porno y quitarse la ropa de golpe, mandando a tomar por culo todas las dulzuras y cursiladas.

Aún así, Haru estaba bastante ruborizada. Se escondía entre las mantas mientras Gokudera buscaba un condón en la infinidad de bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Oye, lo hacemos directamente o jugamos un poco antes?

-Hahi? Jugar? A qué? – los dichosos nervios la estaban matando, y encima, la única manera de calmarlos que había encontrado era mirar fijamente la etiqueta que ponía _Calvin Klein _en la tira de los calzoncillos de Gokudera, como si hubiera olvidado como leer.

-Al Guitar Hero, no? Eres estúpida?!

-Haru no es estúpida! Más te vale que me trates bien o esta noche no follas!

Gokudera soltó un suspiro de resignación y se metió también debajo de las mantas desnudándose completamente. Agitó el condón en la cara de Haru.

-Me lo pones tú o me dejas solo con mi mano?

Estaba diciendo justamente el tipo de estupideces que nunca diría estando en la cama con una chica, pero primero: Haru era especial y diferente. Y segundo: La pobre estaba tan nerviosa por su culpa que sentía que era responsabilidad suya hacer que se relajara, o al menos que sonriera. Haru apartó la vista del condón y fue tan estúpida que la dirigió hacia abajo, hasta encontrarse con "aquello" que nunca se hubiera imaginado que vería. Su cerebro se congeló completamente. Gokudera sonrió y susurró a su oído

-Se vuelve azul cuando se acercan los orcos- Y con eso ya estaba todo dicho. Haru rompió a reír a todo volumen. El chico la rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, a ver si conseguía que parara.

Dos minutos después. El condón ya estaba cómodamente en su sitio. Gokudera miraba el techo fijamente con la mayor cara de frustración jamás vista. Haru tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho. Aún no paraba de reír. Cuando parecía haberse quedado –finalmente- sin aire, Gokudera bajó la mirada.

-Ya? Ya terminaste?

-Sí… creo… Da igual, tú métela... – Y eso hizo. Si tenía que esperar a que Haru terminara de reírse, se haría de día.

Se colocó nuevamente entre las piernas de Haru y la besó en los labios, como si fuera la última vez, mientras que en su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de cosas pervertidas, con el maravilloso fin de volver a empalmarse, por motivos obvios.

Haru tragó en seco y cerró los ojos en cuando sintió algo adentrarse en ella. Se notaba húmeda y le daba algo de vergüenza, pero él hacía que valiera la pena. Sentir sus besos por todo su cuerpo la volvía loca. Todo lo que se imaginaba ella que sería no se parecía ni de lejos a la experiencia real. Ya lo había dicho Bianchi aquel día. Gokudera sabe tratar muy bien a las mujeres.

Por acto de reflejo, colocó sus manos en la espalda de Gokudera. Desde cuando podían ser las espaldas tan sexis? Mientras él empezaba a moverse, empujando a la vez las caderas de Haru, ella le acariciaba tímidamente y le besaba. El ritmo era lento al principio, para disfrutar a la totalidad de cada segundo, y vaya si lo hacían. Gokudera, no hace falta decir, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Pasaba sus manos libremente por donde le daba la gana, especialmente por los pechos de Haru. Le gustaba como gemía cuando apretaba sus pezones, o cuando los mordía, y le gustaba que la chica estuviera algo rellenita en los muslos, así tenía donde agarrar, aunque supuso que lo mejor sería no comentar nada al respecto.

Los dos se movían en unísono, cada vez más rápido, con más agilidad. Haru le empezaba a pillar el truco a todo eso tan nuevo para ella. Sentía como su mente se quedaba en blanco, como si solo existiera ella, y él, y nada más, no por el hecho de estar haciendo el amor, sino por el hecho de que estaban juntos, y punto, y no hacía falta decir nada más. Los sonidos que hacían los dos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Por un momento tuvieron la impresión de que el vecino de al lado dio unos golpes a la pared para que bajaran el volumen, porque todos sabemos que las paredes son de papel, pero no le hicieron ni puto caso y siguieron con lo suyo. Al parecer, Haru era de esas que aprietan los dedos de los pies cuando follan, y a Gokudera le encantó descubrir eso.

Siendo sinceros y realistas, fue corto. Haru no tenía ni idea de como se hacía –pero supo aguantar bien ese pequeño y agudo dolor que se siente la primera vez- y Gokudera estaba muy desentrenado. No duró casi nada, para lo que él solía durar, pero a Haru 12 minutos le parecieron suficientes para llegar al orgasmo. Después de correrse por primera vez en su vida, fue como si ya hubiera terminado todo para ella. Por suerte Gokudera terminó casi al mismo tiempo o hubiera tenido que correrse en su mano… otra vez…

El resto de la noche fue tranquila para los vecinos. No lo hicieron una segunda vez, más que nada porque Haru se moría de vergüenza, pero sí que estuvieron juntos hasta el amanecer. Ella se quedó dormida enseguida, y Gokudera estuvo un rato mirándola fijamente. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo, pero vio el sol salir por la ventana así que supuso que bastante. Él también se acabó quedando dormido, con su brazo rodeando a la chica y con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que muy pocos pueden llegar a ver. Nunca las navidades habían sido tan buenas, y si de niño le hubieran dado a escoger entre tener a Haru en su vida antes o todos los juguetes del mundo, aun siendo un niño, hubiera elegido a Haru, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y la felicidad que ella le daba, era todo lo que él jamás podría llegar a necesitar.

xXx

**Ok pues hasta aquí la cosa. No estoy muy convencida de como me ha quedado... en mi defensa, es la primera vez que escribo lemon y no he tocado a un tio en mi vida asi que no tengo ni puñetera idea de como va esto... he intentado hacerlo realista mas o menos y no lo tipico de oh todo perfecto... no se... siempre acabo metiendo algo de humor donde no lo tengo que meter... pero bueno uwu**

**el capitulo siguiente ya sera el último, asi que intentare hacerlo especial solo para vosotras que habeis leido este fic hasta este punto y os lo agradezco tantisimo ^^ **

**en fin, comentarios sobre mi penoso intento de escribir lemon son agradecidos, me podeis mandar a la mierda si quereis, que no me sorprenderia. vuestras reviews me hacen feliz y ahora que estoy de vacaciones (oh yeah baby) podré tener el ultimo capitulo dentro de nada 3 un gran beso a todas **


	13. Chapter 13

Eran poco más de las siete de la mañana y los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana abierta hasta acomodarse suavemente dejando su rastro sobre las mantas blancas.

Claro que esto no era posible, porque Haru nunca dormía con la ventana abierta. Estábamos mirando la casa del vecino. Perdón. Volvamos a lo que nos importa.

La chica se despertó de golpe, y una falta de espacio en su compacto colchón hizo que casi se cayera de la cama al estirarse. Ah, claro… él seguía allí. Por lo menos no había sido un sueño. Con una sonrisa pícara se levantó y se vistió. Estaba bastante sorprendida de ver su cocina tan ordenada, pero no dejó que la fascinación le impidiera hacer el desayuno, o al menos así le gustaba a ella llamarle a un trozo de pan y oreos con leche. Unos cinco minutos después, Gokudera se levantó también. Contrastando con la discreción de la chica, él hizo un ruido que se oyó por todo el edificio. Salió con la camisa medio abrochada, los tejanos por las rodillas y aún enredado en las mantas.

-Hahi, qué te pasa?

-Mierda mierda mierda… las maletas…

Ya… nadie había pensado en eso. Sabes, es muy bonito hacer las cosas al estilo Hollywood, pero si lo haces, siempre hay detalles que en las pelis no te cuentan. Así que Haru tuvo que pasarse su primer día de vacaciones con un tío en el aeropuerto buscando unas maletas. Vaya…

xXx

**2 años después**

Sora entró con todo el descaro del mundo por la puerta de casa de Haru con un par de zapatos de tacón en cada mano, y una bolsa llena de joyas para la chica. Se había ido de viaje por las costas del Caribe y estaba ridículamente moreno. Por suerte no tenía marcas de gafas de sol en la cara, este era mínimamente listo.

-Haru, que haces? Te has probado el vestido ya? Te he traído pendientes y cosas para ver cual pega más, y no te toques la cara, yo te maquillo… Bianchi dijo que vendría luego para peinarte, así que mueve el culo y ponte el vestido que la boda es en 3 horas…

Haru se levantó de la cama. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que organizar una boda sería tan molesto y difícil, y encima el muy imbécil de Gokudera se negaba a colaborar porque decía que eso no era cosa suya y que el color de las flores le importaba una mierda y unos cuantos comentarios más en su obsceno lenguaje que Haru intentaba evitar usar.

Se puso su terriblemente largo vestido. Se sentía como un pastel, pero eso es lo que le pasa por decirle a su maravilloso amigo gay que le escogiera el vestido él. Y mejor no hablar de las 17 horas que estuvieron, sin parar, de tienda en tienda comprando zapatos para el vestido, que era tan largo que tapaba los zapatos, así que si se pusiera crocs, no se daría cuenta nadie, aunque nunca en su vida se pondría crocs… Sora la mataría por llevar esa abominación, y ella estaba bastante de acuerdo con él. Aunque cabe decir que el vestido no le quedaba nada mal. De hecho, se veía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo le faltaba Taeyang cantándole Wedding Dress o algo por el estilo.

Media hora de discutir sobre si ponerse los pendientes con forma de luna o los pendientes con forma de pastel, llegó Bianchi con una mochila llena de planchas de pelo, rizadores, clips, y maquillaje, mucho maquillaje. Solo diré que cuando terminaron con ella, el Joker de Batman parecería sencillo a su lado.

xXx

Tres horas después llegaron a la iglesia. Tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera porque a alguien se le ocurrió la no tan brillante idea de que el vestido tenía que ser una sorpresa para los invitados y bla bla bla. Nada más entrar, Kyoko salió a su encuentro. Estaba preciosa, y tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo en la cara. Cogió a Haru de la mano y se encerró con ella en el vestidor para los retoques finales. Mientras, Gokudera estaba de pié a un lado del altar hablando con un par de amigos, pero eso a nadie le importa. Demos un salto hasta el final de la boda.

Haru estaba sentada, con la cara apoyada en las manos, mirando fijamente hacia el otro lado del salón, donde se encontraba su gran y único verdadero amor. El pastel de bodas. Una preciosidad de siete pisos hecho con chocolate, coco y nata, mucha nata. La decoración era perfecta. Llena de lazos y flores de mazapán. Los pisos más altos eran blancos por la nata, mientras que los de abajo, estaban pintados con naranjas y rojos, para que pareciera fuego. Era simplemente perfecto para la pareja, pero Kyoko insistió en que no se cortara hasta el final del todo, así que a Haru no le quedaba otra que mirarlo silenciosamente mientras la música camuflaba el ruido de su hambriento estómago, que se preparaba para el dulce. Había mucha gente. Demasiada. Gente que no conocía y gente que no veía desde que era una niña. También había gente que no tenía, por lo visto, nada de ganas de estar allí. Por ejemplo, una chica de unos 18 años que estaba sentada al lado de Haru jugando a Legend of Zelda. Llevaba todo el día con la maldita Nintendo, y Haru podría jurar que se había pasado el juego por lo menos tres veces en el modo Master Quest.

De repente, algo le tapó la vista. Ah, si… era Gokudera que venía hacia ella esquivando la multitud que se empeñaba en bailar lentamente con el Gangnam Style. Haru apartó la vista enseguida. Solo verle le ponía nerviosa, y ella ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué. El chico se paró delante de la joven con su Nintendo, llamando bastante la atención de Haru. La conocía, acaso?

-Oye… -Le dijo, y la chica miró hacia arriba, mostrando un mínimo de interés. –Quieres bailar?

Qué? Perdona? Se puede saber qué se ha creído este? Teniendo a Haru delante, tiene los cojones de pedirle a otra chica? Y encima la muy guarra guardó su maquinita y se levantó sonrojada. Haru ya estaba a punto de empezar a chillar como nadie más sabe, cuando vio como Gokudera se sentaba en la ahora vacía silla.

-Gracias, estaba cansado de estar de pié.

Vaya… Si esa chica le lanza una maldición, bien que se la merece… Ella no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia la comida.

-Qué te pasa? Te pusiste celosa por un momento?

-Hahi! N-ni loca… estoy demasiado cansada para eso, y tengo hambre, pero Kyoko-chan esta todavía bailando con Tsuna-san y no parece que quiera cortar el pastel.

-Déjalos. Se acaban de casar, es normal que quieran estar juntos…

-Si alguna vez nos casáramos tu y yo me apuesto lo que quieras a que no nos verían juntos…

-Si alguna vez pasara, directamente no nos verían. Me aburro demasiado en estos sitios, así que te cogería como pudiera y te llevaría a donde sea que podamos estar solos.

-Se puede saber qué te ha dado por planear cosas así?

-Tienes algún problema? Ni que fuera a pasar. Tendría que estar loco para querer estar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Pero cariño, siempre has estado como una regadera…

-Tsk… eres tú la que se muere de ganas de casarse, pero seguro que solo para tener un pastel como ese…

-Ha ha, va a ser que sí….

-Te quiero.

-Muérete.

FIN

xXx

**oh dios no me puedo creer que ya haya terminado con este fic. Creo que voy a llorar… Pero mejor me pongo a buscar ideas para el siguiente, no? ^^ **

**Wow, no se que decir. Estoy satisfecha con como ha quedado, a pesar de que cada palabra está completamente improvisada. Es que me había olvidado por completo de que existía Sora… así que le he dedicado un par de frases y espero que no se haya notado lol**

**En fin… es la primera vez en mi vida que hago un final feliz. (Suelo matarlos a todos de las maneras más ridículas 3) Así que me encantaría que dejarais vuestras reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido, ya sea este capítulo o el fic en general. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis leído, desde las que llevan conmigo desde el primer capítulo, hasta las que lo han pillado a la mitad. Sin gente que lo leyera, ninguna de estas historias tendría sentido. Este fic ha sido como un hijo para mí, y os aseguro que habrán más ****puede que para compensar las escasas ganas que tengo de tener hijos en la vida real eww no**

**Y con esto me despido :) Hasta el próximo fic.**

**Os quiero 3**


End file.
